Revolution of Heroes
by lynne27
Summary: After Ultimecia's defeat, the gang moves onto new things, getting married and such, but fifteen years later, another threat arises, and only one can stop it.... (Read and Review please :):):) )
1. 1,2

Chapter One  
  
Nearly a year or so had passed since the defeat of Ultimecia and there was finally peace over the planet. Some months after Ultimecias defeat Squall had proposed to Rinoa knowing that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.  
  
Squall and Rinoa had just had a glorious wedding the day before which everyone helped plan, with a dinner of hot dogs (Zells Idea) and started their honeymoon right away, with their baby which Rinoa had four months earlier. They had decided to start their honeymoon in Balamb hotel for one night then to travel round the world to places in which they hadn't time to visit when they were battling the Sorceresses.  
  
Rinoa had finally talked Squall into visiting his estranged father, Laguna, in Esthar at the end of their honeymoon. Following their honeymoon they planned to move into the small town of Winhill, into the abandoned house where Laguna had recovered after being found and taken care of by Raine many years earlier.  
  
Squall was no longer required to be a SeeD. He was made head of the Garden but only called upon if he were to be needed in such things like battle, otherwise Quistis was the leader of the Garden and took over any small affairs that took place. Zell and Selphie were made head of SeeD command and only went out into important battles. Irvine became a SeeD and the master sharpshooter of the Garden.  
  
Irvine and Selphie had fallen in love and into a serious relationship after the defeat of Ultimecia and recently gotten engaged to be married but decided to wait for a year or so until they were no longer needed in mercenary missions. Zell had fallen in love with a new student from Galbadia Garden who worked at the library and had been spying him up for nearly a year or so. They had only been together for nearly a month or so. Quistis, whom has many secret admirers, had not had a boyfriend for a long time. She had been to busy with being second-head of the Garden with all the responsibilities, but only she new who she really had at heart.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Rinoa stood on the balcony of the Balamb Hotel, deep in thought, the warm breeze, sweeping sofly over her making her light blue over coat wave sofly in the wind. Over the horizon the radiating beauty of the sunset, brilliant orange and red shades highlighting the sky as the stars begin to come out. Just as a shooting star passes Squall steps out onto the balcony holding in his arms, their little baby girl Aurora Skye Leonhart.  
  
"Rinoa" whispered Squall. "Oh.. There you are Squall" Rinoa said slightly louder then Squalls faint whisper. "Wow, isn't it just magnificent! All the colors. the stars.. It's just so much beauty, like our little girl!" "Yes. it is beautiful" replied Squall. "Look she's waking up!" Aurora had opened up her eyes, she glanced up at Squall, his hair blown is whisps over his eyes, his white fur on his coat moving from the breeze. She looked at Rinoa then looked into the horizon, the colors gleaming into her bright blue eyes. "Rinoa, look!" Squall whispered even fainter. "Shes trying to say something!" "No, its to early, shes only four months old!" Rinoa whispered back. Aurora had opened up her mouth, then closed it again, it seemed as though she was unsure of something. "Mu.. Muuu.. muma" sputtered Aurora. "Duuudddd... daadddaaa" she sputtered again. "Oh my.. How. she's only four months old" said Rinoa in disbelief. "I know.. I know.. Its incredible!" said Squall proudly. They stood there staring into the horizon holding their pride and joy in their arms and watched the sun go down and the stars come out. A shooting star passed and both Squall and Rinoa wished, they wished for Aurora's safety for as long as she lived, they wished for her to be the happiest girl alive. They wished that their daughter would live, just live.  
  
15 years later  
  
Aurora stood, looking over the railing of Balamb's fishing harbor. She stood there watching the sunset, for it was her favorite thing to do. Her brilliant blond hair gleamed in the sun, the ocean bounced in her big blue eyes. Her knee length long sleeved overcoat, in its light blue color looked just like her mother's old overcoat except for the long sleeves and how it was knee length. Her dark blue under dress was also knee length and she wore a necklace, which hung loosely around her neck. It held her mothers ring which she gave her at the age of 13, the ring was a copy made by her fathers old friend Zell of her fathers ring of Griever.  
  
Just as the sun had set she heard her mother calling her from the hotel in which they were staying for the week to visit some old friends there in Balamb. Aurora ran as fast as she could to the hotel so she wouldn't get in trouble again for being late. Just as she reached the corner leading to the hotel entrance she saw her father, Squall, run out as fast as he could then turn the far corner leading to the exit of Balamb. She walked to the entrance and watched as her father exited the small town and took off in their Ragnarok airship. At that she began to be worried, she knew that her father rarely ran out unless something was wrong at the Garden and needed him for he was still head of Balamb Garden.  
  
Rinoa stood inside their family's hotel room waiting for Aurora to arrive. She was still worried why Squall had run out so fast. All she knew was that Quistis called from the Garden and Squall just ran out, headed directly towards the Garden.  
  
Rinoa walked out onto the deck and crossed her arms, worried. Aurora had just come in and walked out onto the deck to ask her mother why Squall ran out. "Aurora, I don't know!" said Rinoa in an upset voice. "Mom, if you know something, tell me, I'm 15 years old, I can handle it!" said Aurora angrily. "Aurora, I already told you, this time I don't know anything!" said Rinoa beginning to get angry. "So don't start with that attitude of yours" she added. "I don't have one, mother, I just was worried is all" Aurora said quietly and then stormed off. Rinoa stood there, just thinking. (I know Aurora, I know. I'm worried too)  
  
Some time later after Rinoa went to bed and Aurora was out on the deck watching the stars their phone rang. Rinoa sprung out of bed as if waiting for just that ring and answered it. Aurora strained to hear what she was saying, but couldn't hear. She heard the phone click and Rinoa ran out onto the deck. "Aurora! Pack your bags, we're headed to Balamb garden, your dad is coming for us now!" Rinoa said hastily. They headed to the edge of town, bags packed and watched as the Ragnarok landed and Squall waved them over. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Squall watched out the window of the bright red Ragnarok as his beloved wife and daughter ran towards the ship. He ran down to meet them and saw the expressions on their faces. Rinoa who was running somewhat slower then she could in her young teenage years had a very concerned and worried look on her face but Aurora had more of an angry expression as if she had just had and argument. Squall quickly realized that Rinoa and Aurora had another argument, probably about Aurora's attitude that he didn't find so bad.  
  
Rinoa stopped in front of Squall and stared at him for a moment, Aurora came running up next after putting the luggage down. They both started into a mass of questions. Squall simply turned away and headed to the elevator to the Pilot Deck.  
  
Just as the three of them arrived at the pilot deck the Ragnarok took off headed towards Balamb Garden where they'd be arriving soon. Squall glanced over at Aurora, who was still looking angry and seemed to be taken by surprise as she saw who was flying the Ragnarok.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Selpie Tilmitt sat in the pilot's seat, Squall went over a sat in the co- pilot seat and began saying something to her. Selphie stood up and walked over and shook Aurora's hand rather excitedly. "Wow! You're really Aurora! Little baby Aurora!" Selphie said in a shocked kind of voice. "Its great to see you, Aurora." Selphie looked at Aurora, who seemed to be confused. "O.. h. umm. hello, Selphie. Nice to meet you." Aurora said in a stuttering voice. Selphie turned away and walked over to the pilot seat, her hair still bouncy and curled like when she was a teenager. She wore a banana yellow turtleneck with a long skirt that just touched the ground. She still looked fairly young for her 33 years, she looked to be maybe 24 years old.  
  
Selphie, Squall and Rinoa talked for the rest of the ride. They talked mostly about Selphie's life and what she's been doing. Selphie who had retired from being a SeeD commander had moved to small town in Trabia called Bika with Irvine. They ran a gun shop that Irvine was mostly into. Selphie mainly organized town events, that people from all over Trabia came to. Selphie and Irvine had also agreed that if they were needed at the Garden for anything that they would come back right away and help out. Selphie told Squall and Rinoa how they received a call earlier that day to come so Selphie and Irvine came to the Garden right away using a ship that the Estharian President, Laguna, had given them after the defeat of Ultimecia 15 years earlier. When they arrived at the Garden Selphie saw Squall run in and they decided to come to Balamb together to pick up Rinoa and Aurora, Selphie seemed rather excited to fly since she hadn't piloted the Ragnarok since right after the defeat of Ultimecia.  
  
Selphie noticed that Rinoa seemed worried but didn't say anything, she decided that it would be better for her to let Squall and Rinoa work it out.  
  
Selphie began asking Squall and Rinoa about their life. She asked about their honeymoon 15 years earlier and they told her how it was great to visit places that they never had a chance to visit. They told about visiting Timber, and seeing Zone and Watts there, Deling City and how Squall talked Rinoa into seeing her father, General Caraway who was very happy to see her so happy, with a baby and a husband. They told her about Fisherman's Horizon and how they fished for an entire day and caught nothing and finally about Esthar where they visited Laguna Loire, Squall's father.  
  
Selphie was very interested in Laguna and asked if they were on good terms with him now. They told her about how they visit him almost once a month and how Squall finally, after nearly two years, began to like Laguna and his ways. They also visited Ellone in Esthar, she was always very glad to see them, and how Aurora was so much like her.  
  
Just as they finished telling Selphie all about how they lived in Winhill for all those years. They lived in that abandoned house and how Rinoa taught Aurora herself with some help from Squall (he taught her battle skills using Rinoa's old Shooting Star) and how Rinoa started her own flower shop, they arrived at Balamb Garden.  
  
Aurora looked out the window, and stared at the Garden, which was stopped in the snowfields of Trabia near Trabia Garden. She looked at how the rings around the Garden turned ever so slightly, and the lights bounced off of them.  
  
The Ragnarok landed right outside the Garden and they walked inside. Aurora, who was trailing behind, looked around in awe. The only words that she could come up with were "what a beautiful place!". They small gardens with flower's, the high ceilings, the beautiful floor designs. It all seemed wonderful to Aurora who knew nothing more then her small town house, really. They headed from the front gate to the stairs headed to the elevator, Aurora looked at the students passing by and heard them saying something about a SeeD test in a few days.  
  
Aurora heard her father and her mother talking with Selphie about how the Garden hasn't changed and how everything's the same. Just as they arrived at the elevator the door opened and a man with a long trench coat and another man with blond spiky hair stepped out. The man with the long trench coat, which was black, wore a cowboy hat over his short cut hair. The other man had short blond spiky hair and wore a vest with a black shirt underneath and had dark green pants on.  
  
Aurora watched as Selphie ran over to the man in the trench coat and kissed him on the cheek then held his hand and walked over to her. "Aurora! I want you to meet Irvine Kinneas! My husband of 13 years!" exclaimed Selphie. "Pleased to meet you, Aurora is it? said Irvine. "Yes, nice to meet you too Irvine, I've heard about you from my parents, they say you're a sharpshooter!" Aurora said politely. "You should teach me one day!" "I surely will, miss." Irvine said as if very excited someone was interested in learning. Aurora looked over at her mother and father. Her mother had a scowl on and Aurora immediately knew why. Her father however seemed fairly happy that she was interested in learning something knew. After a short pause the man with the spiky hair came over and introduced himself to Aurora.  
  
"Hello Aurora! I'm Zell Dincht, one of your parent's old friends. I live in Balamb and your parents say that they actually came to Balamb in the first place to come and see me and my wife, Clarissa!" Zell said in a loud sort of excited voice. "I'm pleased to meet ya! But I still can't believe its you, wow, little Aurora now 15 years old!" "Hello, Zell, I've heard a lot about you to and I was excited to come and meet you and your wife!" Aurora said in a less excited voice, as she knew she didn't care much for meeting anymore people that would say things about how she's growing up so quickly. Aurora looked at Zell who looked at her a moment then turned and walked to the elevator. "Shall we go up?" said Zell. Aurora trailed behind again as they all stepped into the elevator, she took one more look around and thought how beautiful it was and how she would love it to stay here.  
  
Quistis stood on the top floor and awaited the arrival of her friends from years ago. She had seen the Ragnarok land some time ago and knew they'd be arriving at any minute. Just as Quistis turned to walk out of the room the elevator doors opened and Quistis turned around. She saw Squall and Rinoa walk out followed by Selphie, Irvine and Zell. Then out of the back of the elevator she saw a young girl with long flowing blond hair and blue eyes walk out. She looked to be about 16, then Quisis realized who it was.  
  
Quistis watched as Squall and Rinoa came straight over and gave her a hug. "Quistis, its great to see you again!" said Rinoa excitedly. "Yes, I'm so glad to see you too, Quistis!" Squall said quietly but happily. "Quistis, this is our daughter, Aurora." Rinoa said even more excited. 


	2. 3,4

Chapter 3  
  
Quistis looked at Aurora for a second then broke out of her disbelief and finally said, "Wow, Aurora, your so grown up now!"  
  
She noticed that the expression of happiness on Aurora's face flickered for a second to pure annoyance and Quistis sort of new why. She knew she always hated it when she was a teenager and people said things like that.  
  
"Nice to meet you to" Aurora finally said as her expression turned back to happiness but with some confusion when Quistis smiled and said "I bet you'd make a great SeeD, you know!"  
  
"What's a SeeD?" she replied.  
  
Quistis looked over at Rinoa and noticed that she had an angry sort of expression on her face. She realized that maybe it wasn't the best time to start on such things. So she quickly said, "Oh, I'm sure your father will tell you someday."  
  
Quistis looked at Squall and noticed that his expression of happiness turned to the regular frown, that she knew, when Squall looked at Rinoa then to Aurora. Quistis decided to quickly change the subject, as she saw, it might be a sensitive subject between the couple. She decided to get straight down to business.  
  
Quistis began explaining how she wouldn't have called them unless this was really important and at that Squall and Rinoa turned to each other and nodded. Quistis stood there wondering what was going on then noticed then glance back to Quistis with their faces looking rather worried. Squall then said something quietly to Rinoa and they turned to Aurora.  
  
"Aurora? We think that you should take a walk, go look around the Garden." Rinoa said quietly.  
  
"Why can't I stay? I want to know what's going on, I want to know what's so important." Aurora said loudly.  
  
"Don't you dare start with that attidude, not now, its not a good time." Muttered Rinoa to Aurora "Just go, now."  
  
Quistis decided maybe she should say something, she had overheard all of this. "Umm, Squall, Rinoa? I can call down a student to come and show Aurora around."  
  
Both Squall and Rinoa looked to Quistis happily, as if she had said something wonderful. "Yes! That would be great, Quistis, thankyou." Squall said.  
  
Quistis looked to Aurora who seemed fairly grumpy and said, "Is this alright with you, Aurora?"  
  
Aurora glanced over at Rinoa who seemed to have quite a satisfied look on her face. Aurora looked as though she wanted to kick something rather hard but instead agreed grumpily.  
  
Quistis took the microphone and pressed a button. She called a student by the name of Dean Souback, who came up within minutes looking tired. Dean stepped out of elevator and looked around. He had dark brown hair that was cut short and spiked. He wore a jacket, which was also black that looked leatherish. Had on a white T-shirt underneath with baggy beige pants.  
  
He walked over to Quistis and asked her what she had wanted. After Quistis told him he looked over to Aurora and something gleamed in his eyes for it seemed a fraction of a second then he looked away and did a SeeD salute to Quistis and took off with Aurora onto the elevator.  
  
*************  
  
Squall watched his daughter go onto the elevator and waited for them to be completely gone before he started to ask Quistis what was going on. He walked over to Quistis who was standing on the deck, her hair still in that same flip-flop bun look, with loose hair hanging around her face blown back by the cool breeze. She stood there for a moment longer in her black turtleneck sweater and pink knee-length skirt and boots and waited for Squall to come.  
  
He walked onto the deck leaving Rinoa, Selphie, Irvine and Zell in the office. He stood there on the deck for a minute and finally asked what was going on. He had completely turned to Quistis and noticed that she sighed deeply then turned to him too.  
  
"Squall. she's back, and she wants what we were always afraid of." Quistis finally said.  
  
"What, Ultimecia is back. but we killed her, I saw her pass her powers and everything!" Squall said surprised.  
  
Quistis looked at Squall again and said, "No, Not Ultimecia. Adel is back. Sorceress Adel has come to take what she and Ultimecia wanted, time and all magic!"  
  
Squall looked at Quistis, he was very surprised but in disbelief. He stared back out into the Bika Snowfield then out into the horizon. After a long silence he turned back to Quistis, his hair flopping loosely in the cold breeze. "No. there is no way, Quistis. we killed her, I saw her die!" He said. "Rinoa was safe after she died, remember! We killed her!"  
  
Quistis looked at him sadly and replied. "Squall, we both know that it is a common fact that when a sorceress dies they pass on their power, if they don't then they have faked their death!"  
  
Squall looked surprised then an expression of acceptance passed through his eyes. "I suppose I could have happened that she never died, she could have faked it. We never did see Rinoa except her powers." Squall said quietly.  
  
Squall looked back out into the snowfield then turned back to Quistis and said, "I know that she wants time compression, most evil sorceresses do, but its not guaranteed that she'll be able to get it! We've hidden Rinoa so well, we've also hidden Aurora so well, even she doesn't know the truth."  
  
Quistis immediately answered him. "Squall, you and I and all of us know very well that Aurora cannot be hidden from the truth forever. She needs to know, you can't keep her in Winhill for all of her life, she's going to leave and when she does she'll find out the secret the hard way."  
  
"I think that Adel was waiting for Aurora to be old enough to have her powers, as a sorceress, be strong enough to take." Quistis said after another long pause.  
  
"Ok, alright. I don't need you to say what she is. Rinoa and I have tried not to think about it, we never thought that powers could be passed on through birth." Squall said quickly. "You know that night, after mine and Rinoa's wedding, when we arrived at Balamb Hotel?"  
  
Quistis looked at him, with a very confused look on her face. "Yes, I remember that, Squall. what does that have to do with this?"  
  
Squall looked back out into the horizon and noticed the sun beginning to set and remembered that they were on the other side of the planet and didn't realize what time it was. "Everything, Quisty. everything. That night we watched the sunset together, with Aurora, and we wished on a shooting star together that we would protect her and hope that she could live. just live." Squall said in a saddish tone. "Anyway, shouldn't we be telling everyone this? Let's go."  
  
Squall began to walk away but Quistis held him back. "You know that its no good to forget about this. I know and You know that Adel is going to try her hardest to get a-hold of both Rinoa and Aurora for their powers, and Adel will prefer Aurora because her powers are stronger and haven't been used. She has a more important power the Rinoa does, the power of time."  
  
Quistis looked at him again and said, "You do know what I mean, right Squall? How Aurora has the power of time." Squall looked confused again. Quistis decided to explain to him how each sorceress through time has powers, but one power is more powerful then all of them put together.  
  
Edea's power was, peace, she made people feel peace and welcoming when they were around her being why when Ultimecia possessed her everyone was afraid of her. Her power changed to time and well, power. People fear power and that made them afraid of Edea. Adel's power is strength, a very strong evil sorceress and people were afraid of how strong she would become. When Edea passed on her powers to Rinoa accidentally, the power of Peace was passed on to her. Then after the defeat of Ultimecia and she passed her powers onto Edea, because it was added onto her original powers all of those got passed onto Rinoa, as if she always had them. When Rinoa had Aurora, because she had so many different powers some had to be passed on so they got passed into Aurora, the power of time was passed on.  
  
After Quistis explained this to Squall she looked at him reassuringly and told him that he wouldn't lose anyone. Not ever. Squall looked at her sadly and said, "How can you know that, Adel is a powerful sorceress. She may take them away. That's my greatest fear more then anything. I can't lose them, I just can't!"  
  
A tear rolled down Squall's cheek. Quistis stood there holding his arm for a minute longer and said, "Squall. don't worry, we'll leave it for tonight, you can tell Rinoa what you know and I'll tell the others. Tomorrow we'll talk more; we'll talk about what our next actions will be."  
  
Squall looked back to her with more tears rolling down his cheeks getting blown away by the wind and quietly said, "I won't lose them, never. We will kill Adel. it's time to start, to start the revolution."  
  
Quistis let go of his arm and they walked back into the office. Squall wiped away his tears so nobody knew what was going on and took Rinoa's hand and they left. Quistis remained in the office and told Selphie, Irvine and Zell what was going on. That Aurora was a sorceress.  
Chapter Four  
  
Rinoa watched as Squall entered the office, she noticed how he had a sad expression on his face and wondered why. The next thing she knew Squall had taken her by the hand and was leading her to the elevator without saying a word. When they reached the elevator Rinoa turned around and noticed Quistis talking in a serious tone of voice to Selphie, Irvine and Zell and their faces looked as though somebody had died.  
  
Rinoa turned to Squall and asked, "Squall, what's wrong? What's going on?" Squall looked at her; he didn't really answer her question but told her that he would tell later, when they got to the guestroom in the dormitory. Rinoa was getting worried, she was concerned about Squall, and Aurora. "Shouldn't we wait until Aurora to get back before we leave, Squall? She'll be worried? We have to wait!" Rinoa exclaimed.  
  
Squall stared at her and replied. "Quistis will tell her where we are, Rinoa. Aurora is 15, she'll be fine, don't worry." Rinoa turned back towards the elevator and waited for it to arrive. The elevator door opened and Rinoa glanced back at Quistis and met her eyes. Rinoa became extremely worried when she noticed the look on all of their faces. She stepped onto the elevator and went down with Squall.  
  
*************  
  
Aurora walked beside Dean as they walked through the beautiful Garden. They were walking through the empty corridor in the Quad when Dean looked at her and said, "So, Aurora. what do you think?"  
  
Aurora looked around some more "Oh it's beautiful, I've never seen anything like this place before! How long have you been here?" Aurora replied in an awed tone of voice.  
  
Aurora and Dean walked up the stairs and out of the Quad. "Hmm, how long. I believe around 10 year's maybe? I'm not exactly sure." Dean said. Aurora quickly turned to him, beginning to be less grumpy about her parents sending her off, like they usually do when they're hiding something.  
  
"Oh my. ten years, that's a long time! How old are you anyway?" Aurora said. Aurora over that the amazing fountain, then up to the ceiling as they headed towards the Cafeteria.  
  
"I'm 16, how old are you?" Dean said pointedly. "Where are you from anyway? Are you here to become a SeeD? Is that why you were up in the Headmistress' office?" Aurora, who was still looking up at the ceiling, stumbled and Dean caught her and Aurora started to giggle.  
  
"Opps. Sorry, Dean! Umm, I'm 15 and from Winhill. What's a SeeD?" Aurora said recovering from her stumble.  
  
Dean looked surprised. "You mean, your not even from a Garden!?! And you don't know what SeeD is! Dean said in a surprised voice. "Well, SeeD is a mercenary force, we help out people that pay us to settle their matter's, including country's matter's so a lot of the time we end up in big battles!"  
  
Aurora, who was now interested in passing students looked back over to Dean, "We? You mean that you're a SeeD too!" said Aurora.  
  
Dean looked sort of taken aback, as if she didn't believe him. "Of course, almost everyone here above the age of 14 is a SeeD. Ever since I came here when I was 6, I've wanted to become one. I'm still surprised that you don't attend a Garden!"  
  
Aurora took her wandering eyes off the passing students and looked at Dean. "You know, not everyone attends a Garden. My mother, Rinoa Heartilly- Leonhart, taught me along with my father Squall Leonhart who taught me with weapons!" said Aurora beginning to get angry and grumpy again.  
  
"Whoa! Your parents are Rinoa and Squall Leonhart! Your Aurora Leonhart!" Dean said excitedly.  
  
Aurora looked away at the passing students again and said, "What's so special about that? They're just my parents." Dean looked at her as if she were a crazy person.  
  
"You mean you don't know! You don't know that they saved the world alongside four of they're friends! You don't know that your father's Lionheart Gunblade pierced the most evil sorceress' heart of all time!" exclaimed Dean. " Wow, they really must be keeping things from you or something! Everyone knows! Your mother helped immensely! She is known as one of the greatest sorceresses of all time you know. It's also rumored that you're a sorceress, is it true?"  
  
Aurora now had her complete attention on him. "What the.. My mother is not a sorceress! You know nothing! They would have told me. And I am not a sorceress, I don't know what you're talking about!" Aurora said angrily.  
  
Aurora glared at Dean who looked completely confused now. "Ok, so you may not be a sorceress, I believe you. but your mother is, it's been proven. They also did defeat that evil Sorceress Ultimecia!" Dean said defensively.  
  
Aurora looked down trying to withhold her anger and finally swallowed it down. She looked back at the fountain then to Dean and realized that they had finally reached the Cafeteria. "Ok. so. maybe your right, my parents have been known to keep things from me. But I do know that I am not a sorceress!" Aurora said quietly.  
  
"I know, I believe you. but at least you have parents. when I was 6 they died, I'm not sure how. I was very mature for my age so they left my house in Timber one day and they never even came back. My next door neighbor enrolled me in the Garden, I was old enough so I didn't have to go to an orphanage." Dean said softly.  
  
Aurora stared into his sad eyes then looked away; she didn't want to feel any worse then she already did. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize." said Aurora who was cut off by Dean.  
  
"No, don't worry. forget it. I'm sorry I was the one who told you about this whole thing anyway." Aurora looked back into his eyes and told him she didn't care and just wanted to forget it for now.  
  
They walked into the Cafeteria and sat down at a table near the back. "Thank you for showing me around a bit, Dean" Aurora said after she calmed down a bit.  
  
Dean looked back at her after looking around to see whom else was in the Cafeteria. "Oh.. No problem at all. It was my pleasure!" he said happily. "You know, there's this SeeD party tonight, like a once a year annual ball- dance party type thing. I don't have anyone to go with and I was just wondering if you wanted to come with me, if you're staying here tonight that is."  
  
Aurora was taken by surprise, this was the last thing that she expected. Aurora looked back to Dean after glancing around, and said quietly, "I can't dance!". Dean stared at her for a second then said, "Oh, no problem, you don't have to dance if you don't want to. we can just hang around! I think it would be fun, maybe when we're there I can teach you how to dance!"  
  
Aurora began to get excited. "Oh, alright then. I'm sure that I'll be staying here tonight anyway so it should be fun! Where do you want to meet?" she said.  
  
"Umm, well, we will meet at the directory, you know that big computer thing down the stairs from the elevator! We'll meet there around 9'o'clock." Dean said happily. "Oh, its 7'o'clock now actually, I've got to go to the training center for an hour. Do you want me to walk with you to the elevator again?"  
  
Aurora looked around again then replied, "Well, no, that's fine. I'll stay here for a few more minutes; I just want to look around. See you later though!"  
  
Dean looked at her a moment while getting up. "Umm, alright then, see you!" said Dean beginning to run off.  
  
Aurora stared after him as he left the Cafeteria. She stood up and walked over to window of the cafeteria. She looked down through the window at the rotating rings and noticed that the Garden had once again begun moving, towards the ocean. She looked back to the sky and saw as the last glimpse of the sun disappeared then she walked out of the cafeteria.  
  
She walked rather slowly, just thinking and watching the excited people who passed by her. After a while it occurred to her that she never really had friends. In Winhill the people she met always left and she was never able to keep any real friends. She also was never able to voice her thoughts or feelings to anyone except to herself.  
  
After what seemed forever of walking she reached the stairway headed to the elevator. She climbed the stairs and stopped outside the elevator. She thought for a minute about what she would say to her parents. She wasn't quite sure what, yet, but she knew that she would have to confront them sooner or later, if she wanted to know the truth. Was she a sorceress? Was the entire story that Dean told her true?  
  
She stepped onto the elevator and pressed the button to the 3rd floor. When she stepped off the elevator she stopped abruptly. Quistis, Selphie, Irvine, and Zell all had solemn-sad expressions on their faces and they stopped talking immediately after she entered the office and stared at her. Aurora looked at them and noticed that her parents were no longer there.  
  
"Umm, hello. where are my parents?" she said warily. They all kept staring at her and finally Quistis told her that her parents were down in the dormitory and wanted her to come down there right away.  
  
Aurora looked at them once more before turning on her heel, her hair whipping around her and she left down the elevator wondering why they all looked like that. When the elevator was just about to reach the 1st floor she thought about how she didn't know where the dormitory was. Dean hadn't showed her that.  
  
Just as the elevator stopped and Aurora was about to step out she bumped into a girl with short curly blond hair, she wore a kneelength long sleeved dress that was a light blue covered by a navy blue vest that went to the ground. She had black high boots on that were just below her knees.  
  
"Oh hello, I'm Dawn!" the girl said. "Are you knew here?" Aurora looked at her for a second, unsure what to say.  
  
"Oh, umm. hello. I'm Aurora. No I'm not new here, I'm just visiting." Aurora finally said. Dawn looked at her then stepped onto the elevator just as Aurora was stepping off.  
  
"Oh, well, see you then!" said Dawn.  
  
"Oh, hey wait, can you tell me where the dormitory is?" said Aurora quickly.  
  
Dawn looked at her a moment then told her where to find it. Right before the elevator door closed Dawn asked if Aurora was going to the SeeD ball and Aurora told her she was going with Dean.  
  
The elevator door closed before Aurora could hear what Dawn said. Aurora shrugged it off and headed in the direction of the dormitory thinking. She wondered if Dawn were a SeeD and if she was going to the ball but figured she was. After walking what seemed a fairly short time she reached the dormitory doors. She headed to the room that Quistis told her, the guest dorm room.  
  
After reaching the door and entering she saw her mother and father both sitting on the bed opposite the second room with a single bed, looking at her. Her father, sitting beside her mother with his arm over her shoulder, had a deeply concerned look which Aurora knew wasn't a good sign.  
  
Her mother sat slumped over with a tear rolling down her cheek then looked at Aurora, some more tears rolled down her face and she looked away.  
  
Aurora walked over to the window and looked out and saw a shooting star. She knew she a wish, a wish that her parents would tell her the truth. For them to realize that she could handle it. After making her wish she sat down on a chair across the room and asked what was going on. 


	3. 5,6

Chapter Five  
  
Rinoa looked up at Aurora; she was sitting across the room in a chair staring at her and Squall. Rinoa put her head down again and heard Aurora get up and walk out of the room, she slammed her door so hard that the picture on the wall fell off. Rinoa thought for a moment then glanced up at Squall who was staring at the door that Aurora had just slammed.  
  
"Squall? Should we tell her, do you think she should know?" Rinoa said in a soft voice. Rinoa stared at Squall who was still staring at the door.  
  
"Yeah, Rinoa, she has to know. We're going to be here for a fair amount of time and Aurora is bound to meet people and they're gonna know all about us and tell her things." Said Squall after a long silence. "We should be the one's to tell her the whole truth, and if you want I'll talk to her. I know that this is hard enough on you as it is."  
  
Rinoa looked at Squall pleadingly, not knowing what to say or think so she decided just to agree. "Ok. Squall. ok, if you think that's best. You should go and talk to her, I'll stay here." Rinoa looked up at the door and then to Squall who had turned to her and nodded solemnly.  
  
Rinoa watched as her husband, her beloved, got up to tell her daughter what they had hid from her for 15 years. She watched as her husband entered the room and closed the door so quietly that there was barely a click. Rinoa lay down and looked at the ceiling wondering what was going to happen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Squall closed the door and walked over to Aurora who was lying on the bed looking straight up into the skylight, out towards the stars. He noticed that there was tear streaks along her cheeks that had just dried.  
  
Squall walked to the opposite side of the room and sat down in the window seat and looked out into the horizon. "Beautiful night, isn't it?" said Squall quietly.  
  
He turned back to look at Aurora who seemed surprised someone was there but also angry. She must not have noticed he came in, thought Squall.  
  
Squall glanced back out towards the horizon then put his attention onto Aurora who had sat up and was cross-legged holding a cushion on her lap, tear streaks still on her face.  
  
"Dad? Are you gonna tell me of make up some lame excuse." Said Aurora sarcastically while playing with the edge of the pillow.  
  
Squall stared at her a moment then figured that there was no use in sugarcoating what he was going to tell her. "Aurora, I'm going to tell you, but just. well listen and don't interrupt me."  
  
Squall sighed deeply and looked up at Aurora who nodded in agreement. He began telling her all about his experiences as a teenager and how he was a loner and became a SeeD and started going on missions with fellow SeeD's being Quistis, Selphie and Zell.  
  
He told her about how a sorceress had made a treaty with the president of Galbadia and how she turned on him and took over Galbadia. He also told her about how they had to try and kill her but didn't succeed and were taken prisoner in the Galbadia Prison and escaped and ended up beating the sorceress who was possessed. He described how she was their childhood Matron at his orphanage where the entire group except for Rinoa was raised until they were of age for the Garden's.  
  
He told how after the sorceress Edea's defeat she accidentally passed on her powers to Rinoa and she became a sorceress and she became possessed as Edea was by an evil sorceress of the future, Ultimecia.  
  
Squall kept talking and told her about his long journey to Esthar and to the Lunar Space station to find his "sis" Ellone to have her help Rinoa out of her coma. He paused before telling her about Adel's revival and travelling through the time compression after defeating Sorceress Adel in order to reach Ultimecia's time to defeat her.  
  
After telling Aurora all of this and telling her about after Ultimecia's defeat and the trouble getting back to their own time and Rinoa almost losing him, Squall stopped talking for awhile. He thought for a minute about how it was all coming back to him, and he didn't like it.  
  
Squall looked at Aurora who was staring back at him with a mixed expression of interest and confusion. Squall wasn't sure why see looked some what confused but decided to keep going on his story that would lead to telling her what was going on.  
  
Before Squall could continue Aurora lay back down on her bed a looked up out into the skylight and asked, "Is that all, is that what the big secret is?"  
  
Squall stared at her. "No, Aurora. its not. just wait this out, you'll know if a minute." Said Squall frowning.  
  
Squall watched as Aurora sat back and hugged her knees and looked at him, waiting for him to continue so he did.  
  
"As you know, Aurora.. Your mother is a sorceress." Squall said, his frown turning into a straight face again. Squall looked at Aurora a minute as she nodded and then he continued. He explained how each sorceress has a certain amount of powers and how one of them is stronger then all of them put together.  
  
He explained how Edea had her power of Peace and passed it on to Rinoa; how when Ultimecia was defeated and she traveled time and gave Edea her powers before she died, the powers of "time and power". That since time continued that when Rinoa received Edea's powers that "time and power" were included and that and Rinoa became even more powerful.  
  
She had two main powers as if she had always had them and that since she was so powerful she was a danger to herself and needed to pass some of them on.  
  
Squall paused again, unsure of how to put what he was going to say next. He looked away from Aurora and to the door, hoping that Rinoa would come in and save him from having to tell her, but the door remained closed.  
  
Squall sighed and turned back to Aurora who now had a concerned and worried look on her face. Despite that, he continued. He explained that when a sorceress has to many powers and has to pass them on she'd either pass them to the person she is fighting of in the case of having a baby.. To her baby. Squall explained that since, at that time, there was no more need to fight that her extra powers were passed on to.. Aurora.  
  
Squall, who's eyes had wondered out to the window while telling her this shot right back to Aurora after he was finished and he saw the look on her face and regretted everything. He regretted telling her everything.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aurora's eyes shot to the window, she was unsure what to think. She knew that her expression must not have been too good because her father was looking at her, very worried and scared.  
  
"Wha--- a. sorceress.. Me?" Aurora managed to stutter. She looked at her father again who looked as if he was unsure of what to say and she didn't blame him; she didn't really know what to say either.  
  
"Why did you keep.. This.. from me all this time, dad.. Why?" she stuttered again. Aurora stared at her father and waited for an answer. Aurora watched as he opened and closed his mouth again. and again. she knew he was trying to say something but he just couldn't get the words out.  
  
"Aurora. please don't be angry. we were just trying to.. Protect you." He said after what seemed to be forever. Aurora stared at him, angrily, but understood. She didn't want to though. For once she wanted to have an excuse to be angry with him, at her parents, but for some reason she just understood, she knew that she would have done the same thing.  
  
Aurora looked at her father as he looked at the ground and back at her and apologized.  
  
"Don't. don't apologize for protecting me. I understand. just. tell me the rest, ok?" Aurora said quietly.  
  
Aurora looked at the floor and waited for him to begin talking again, and after what seemed a long time he began to talk. She listened carefully as he explained that Rinoa noticed herself weaker after having her and she knew she just knew that Aurora had become what she was. A sorceress.  
  
Aurora's attention stayed fully on listening to what she was and what her powers were. She listened to him telling her that he had inherited the "time and power" powers. That she was a very strong sorceress that had not exercised her powers yet.  
  
Aurora listened even more intently when he began explaining why they had come here. She got somewhat worried when he told her about the evil Sorceress Adel coming back. She wondered why and how but decided to wait until he was done to ask.  
  
Aurora began to become afraid when Squall told her about Adel's goal, the same as Ultimecia's goal. Time Compression, and in order to get that she needed the sorceress with the power of "time and power". She listened as he told that how the power of strength plus the power of "time and power" was a bad mixture, that if she got hold of Aurora then she would surely achieve what she has waited all this time for.  
  
Aurora sat in a trance of thought as Squall stood up and walked over to her bed and sat down beside her and put his arm around her to comfort her. She snapped out of her trance when he began to talk about how they would know more the next day. Quistis would tell them about what they needed to do.  
  
Aurora looked up at her father reassurance that everything would be ok after he was finished talking. She got it, Aurora sat there, and her father reassuring her that nobody would do anything, ever, to her. That she was safe.  
  
Aurora hugged him and then Squall stood up. "You know, Aurora. you took this much better then I would have expected." He said with a sort of grin beginning to spread over his face. Aurora stared at him and answered, "Thanks. I really appreciate you telling me the truth. It means a lot to me. Really."  
  
She watched as her father nodded and began to leave the room to go and see her mother. Right before he left she remembered something, the ball.  
  
"Dad! Wait!" she said quickly as she hopped up and ran over to him. "Umm, this may not be a good time. but when I went on that tour, well, the guy I was with asked me to go to the SeeD ball with him and I figured that since we would be here for a fair while I should make some friends."  
  
Aurora looked down at her feet and twiddled them a bit then looked back up her father surprised to see a wide grin spread across his face. "Well you can't go to a SeeD ball in that!" He said as he walked out of her room.  
  
Aurora looked confused, she waited there a minute and then her father came back in holding a white dress. "Aurora, this is your mothers. its what she wore when I first meet her, at the SeeD ball!" he said smiling. Aurora stared at the beautiful dress and then looked at her father and saw his face turned serious again.  
  
"Aurora, I want you to have fun but you have to understand that you are in danger, so be careful, will you? Be back by 11." Said her father, looking down at the dress then to her. "Don't tell your mother, she's sleeping so she won't know, hurry now!"  
  
Aurora looked up at him, a wide smile spread across her delicate featured face and she hugged him. "Thank you, dad!" she said happily. She watched as he left the room and then she shut the door and clicked the lock.  
  
Aurora glanced at the clock, it was 8:30. She knew she had to hurry so she slipped on the knee-length white dress and the white high heels that he gave her along with it and then ran to the mirror. She brushed her hair straight down and curled the tips and let her hair hang loosely like usual.  
  
Aurora cracked the door open and inch and saw her mother fast asleep, exhausted and her father lying next to her. She slipped out the door and sneaked over to the way out and looked back to see that her father sat up and smiled. She waved good bye and slipped out the door and shut it with a soft click.  
  
Aurora walked to the directory, getting excited. She was Dean standing there waiting with another couple. "Wow, you look great!" Dean said right away. "Thanks, Dean. You look good yourself." Aurora said shyly.  
  
Aurora looked at the other couple and noticed that the girl was Dawn whom she met near the elevator hours earlier. Dean introduced them, Dawn whom she already knew greeted her politely and to Jem her date who looked at Aurora for a moment before greeting her in a humorous way.  
  
"Shall we go then?" Dean said looking at Aurora happily then to the others. They all agreed and they headed towards the ballroom. Dean opened the doors and Aurora looked around in awe. she loved it. It was the more beautiful then all the rooms in the garden put together!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Six  
  
  
  
Aurora looked around the ballroom, to the towering pillars at near the walls, surrounded by flowery gardens. To the decks that also had numerous patches of gardens. What impressed her most was the beautiful ceiling, completely made of glass with only gold strips to hold it together.  
  
Aurora, still looking around, was being directed towards a group of tables with people. She looked back down towards the people and saw then all waving the group of the four over. Dean, Jem, Dawn and her all took a place at a nearby table. Dean whispered in her ear, "Do you mind if Jem and I take off to get some drinks for us?"  
  
Aurora who had taken her attention off the group and was again looking up towards the ceiling at the stars looked back down at Dean and told him it was fine. Aurora watched as Dean and Jem walked over to the table filled with drinks and food then looked back towards the ceiling.  
  
"So. Aurora, how are you tonight?" Dawn said, trying to make conversation. Aurora had forgotten that Dawn was there and was startled by her voice and nearly fell off her chair but caught herself.  
  
"Oh. I'm. I'm fine. How are you?" Aurora said still sort of embarrassed.  
  
Aurora looked at Dawn and blushed. Dawn was giggling at her. "Your kind of funny, you know! We'd make great friends!" Dawn said still giggling at Aurora.  
  
"Oh, umm. heheh, I guess so! So, how long have you been here for?" Aurora said trying to stop blushing and giggling.  
  
Aurora looked over to the table where Dean was and saw him chatting to what looked like some fellow SeeD members then looked back at Dawn who finally managed to control her giggles.  
  
"I've been here since I was 10! I went to Trabia Garden for 3 years prior to that then my parents decided it would be better for my just to go to Balamb because I wanted to become a SeeD." She said.  
  
Aurora looked at her, sort of impressed. "Oh, you came here to become a SeeD? Are you?" Aurora waited for Dawn to answer, but her attention was on Jem who seemed to be making an ass of himself over near where Dean was. He was making some lame joke about blondes.  
  
Aurora didn't notice that Dawn was looking at her now then Dawn started to answer and Aurora turned back to her. "Haha, Men! They're all the same." Aurora nodded while beginning to giggle.  
  
"Umm, no. I'm not a SeeD yet; I'll be taking a test next week. I've taken my written test but I still have my field exam, it'll be a synch!"  
  
Aurora nodded; her face became straight again. "Aurora, why are you here?" Dawn said more seriously. Aurora thought for a moment, she knew she couldn't go telling Dawn what she really was, but she didn't want to lie either. She knew she had to though in order to keep her identity a secret from Dawn, hopefully Dean wouldn't say anything.  
  
"Umm, I'm here to visit my aunt, Aunt Quistis." Said Aurora.  
  
"Wow, you're the Headmistress' niece!" Dawn exclaimed. "That's pretty cool!" Aurora thought for a moment, she regretted that instantly. She knew that sooner or later Dawn would find out who she was, though Aurora was hopeful she wouldn't find out that Aurora was a sorceress.  
  
Aurora snapped out of her train of thought when she saw that Dean and Jem had made their way back and sat down. "Looks like you two have been acquainted!" said Dean happily. "Well that's good!"  
  
Aurora watched as Jem whispered something into Dawns ear and she giggled and they got up and walked towards the dance floor and began doing an extraordinary dance.  
  
Aurora watched as her black ankle length ballroom dress covered with a black and gold glittered sheer cover swung elegantly around her. Her hair that was short and curly before was now put in a tight curly bun with strands hanging loosely around.  
  
Jem wore what looked to be a uniform, the same as Dean's. Aurora figured that it were the SeeD uniform because many of the guys in the ballroom had similar outfits on, dark blue with gold trim. The SeeD symbol planted nicely on the chest pocket.  
  
Aurora turned her attention to Dean who was staring at her then turned away quickly and looked up at the stars. "It's beautiful, isn't it. All those stars." Dean said whispered, as if afraid he may break the glass on the ceiling. Aurora looked up and nodded then looked back towards the dance floor then back to Dean.  
  
Aurora stared at him for a second then looked back to the dance floor. The next thing she knew Dean had her by the hand and was saying, "C'mon, we're going to dance!"  
  
Aurora's eyes bulged as she tried to break loose from his hand. "Dean, I can't dance, I'll make a fool of myself and you!" she hissed in a whispery voice.  
  
"Oh C'mon, be a sport, Aurora!" he said.  
  
Aurora saw that there was no getting out of dancing so she just walked behind him as he found a place on the dance floor and turned around to face her. Without saying a word Aurora stood and watched Dean as he lifted her arm and out it on his shoulder then put his hand on her waist. He then took her other hand in his and began moving back and forth.  
  
Aurora stumbled a couple times and laughed and Dean tried to teach her the steps. After what seemed a very long time of bumping into the other dancers and having them scowl them and her stumbling back and forth she was finally getting it and she loved it. They moved back and forth across the dance floor as if nobody else was there, only them and the beautiful ballroom.  
  
"You're a natural, Aurora." Dean whispered to her. Aurora smiled up at Dean, him being much taller; he was 6'0. They continued dancing until the song ended and they stopped and stood on the spot and waited to see what the next song was.  
  
Over the microphone the person running the songs said the next song would be a mega oldie from over 25 years earlier, written and performed by a pianist in love. A beautiful piano solo soon filled the room and a voice that almost came from heaven flowed through the room.  
  
"I know this.. My grandmother.. This is her song!" exclaimed Aurora who was thinking back to a few years earlier when she stumbled upon a tape with this song on it in a trunk at her house. Her mother had told her all about her grandmother and how she fell in love with a soldier that she believed to be lost. The soldier, being her grandfather, Laguna, Squall's father. The song was "Eyes on Me"  
  
Aurora looked at Dean and smiled as she saw him looking at her. "May I have this dance?" said Dean bowing towards her holding out his hand.  
  
"Yes you may!" said Aurora giggling and taking his hand as they slipped into a hugging position and danced slowly.  
  
Aurora looked up at the stars and saw a shooting star and wished, (" I wish that I could always be as happy as I am now") and then she put her head back on Dean's shoulder and looking around the ballroom to see Jem and Dawn dancing happily together also.  
  
"This is a beautiful song, Aurora. Did your grandmother really sing it?" whispered Dean.  
  
Aurora took her head off his shoulder and looked deep into his eyes. "Yes, it is beautiful. my grandmother must have really been in love, y'know." She whispered back. Aurora still looking into his eyes saw him smile.  
  
"You know, Aurora. I'd like to tell you something, but don't laugh!" Dean said. Aurora nodded and waited for him to reply. He looked up into the stars then back down into Aurora's eyes. "When I first saw you, I had my eyes on you. I think I feel in love!" he whispered softly and raised his hand and played with her hair a bit.  
  
Aurora stared back into his eyes, shocked, but completely happy and thrilled. Before Aurora could say anything Dean bent his head downwards and kissed her. Aurora smiled and opened her eyes and looked into his.  
  
"I think I fell in love too, Dean. I've never met anyone like you." She whispered.  
  
Aurora looked at him some more then put her head back onto his shoulder and closed her eyes. She thought that she was the happiest person in the world at that moment, as they danced the night away.  
  
The night grew on and they danced away, when Aurora looked at the clock, it was 11:30. She nearly screamed. She had completely lost track of time while dancing with Dean, and being so happy. She had promised her father that she would be back by 11, she was already late!  
  
Aurora was still dancing with Dean when she looked back to him and told him that she had to leave and told him that she had promised to be back by 11 and was late. Aurora was upset that she had to leave but knew that she had to, right away. She looked at Dean, who looked upset but understanding also.  
  
Aurora began to take off but Dean held her back and asked her if she wanted him to go with her but she told him that she wanted him to stay and have a good time. Dean looked upset again but kissed Aurora on the hand and let her go.  
  
Aurora half-walked and half-jogged and when she got to the ballroom door she glanced back at Dean who was now talking with Jem, he smiled at her and she smiled back then left.  
  
Aurora reached the dormitory hall at 11:40 still half-walking/jogging and stopped near the window to catch her breath. She walked over to the window and looked out into the horizon. The garden was set to a drift and they sat floating. Aurora's attention, however, was onto something in the distance.  
  
A gleam of light was shining, not very big at all but shot straight up into the sky. It was purplish blue. Aurora stared at it some more then it disappeared. She figured that she was seeing things since she was so tired so she just walked to the guest dormitory room.  
  
Aurora creaked the door open and saw both her father and mother sleeping so she slipped in and closed the door, then slipped in her room and closed the door quietly. She got into her pajamas and went to bed.  
  
As Aurora lay, thinking, she stared out the skylight at the stars then saw the purplish blue gleam of light. Aurora raised her head off the pillow slightly then the light disappeared and Aurora closed her eyes tight. 


	4. 7,8

Chapter Seven  
  
Aurora awoke with the bright sun gleaming from through the skylight into her face. She sat straight up and looked over to the clock, it read 10:00. (I wonder why mom and dad didn't wake me up, I thought we were going to see Quistis again today.) She thought while getting up and changing into her navy blue dress and her light blue overcoat. She pulled on her shoes then walked over to her dresser and picked up her necklace with her mothers ring on it and put it on.  
  
After Aurora was dressed again she sat down on her bed and thought about the day and night before. Her arriving at the garden then meeting everyone and going on a tour with Dean, who told her all about her parents before her parents told her themselves.  
  
Aurora looked out the side window out into the horizon and yawned still thinking about encountering Dawn then confronting her parents and her father telling her the truth. How she had quickly decided not to tell her father about Dean telling her some of the things that he told her.  
  
She thought about her lovely night before and how Dean taught her how to dance and how they kissed and he told her that he was falling in love with her while "Eyes on Me" played and surrounded the beautiful ballroom.  
  
She stood up again and walked opened her door to see that her parents were no longer there. (What, they left without me? Why?) She thought to herself. Aurora looked around the room then decided it would be a good time to return her mother's dress without her knowing so she ran and grabbed it and put it with her mothers things, where she had seen her father take it from.  
  
She looked at the bed and noticed a note so she walked over and picked it up. "Aurora, your father and I went down for a late breakfast around 9, we'll be here until you come. See you, Love Mom" the note read.  
  
Aurora lifted her eyes then crumpled up the note up and threw it away. She left the guest dorm room and set off towards the cafeteria.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Squall sat across the table from his wife, Rinoa, staring at her as she stared at her finished dish of bacon and eggs, the same as his. Squall watched as she tilted her head to the side as she always did and sighed then looked up at him, right into his eyes.  
  
He watched her closely as she began to speak for one of the only times since they woke up. "Squall? Do you think it was right of us to tell Aurora, so soon I mean." Squall looked around and noticed more students arriving in the Cafeteria and remembered that it was Sunday, that's why they were eating so late.  
  
"Yes, Rinoa. I do think it was right of us to tell her. now that she knows we don't have to keep things from her. We can be honest." Squall said as he looked back at Rinoa who was once again staring at her plate and waited her for to talk.  
  
"I suppose so. I mean. I guess." She said in a small voice. "I guess I still want to protect her is all." Squall turned his head to look at her in a fast motion, and had a surprised look on his face. "Rinoa, I want to protect her too, so does everyone. We can't protect her by keeping her from the truth, at least now she knows to protect herself as well." Squall frowning.  
  
He watched as Rinoa looked away from him towards the doors of the Cafeteria. "When is that girl going to get here, maybe we should go and get her." She said faintly. Squall was about to say something but noticed the doors open and Aurora came in so he said nothing and waited for her to come over to the table.  
  
Squall watched as she hugged Rinoa then him and the she said happily,"Hi Mom, hi Dad! Nice day isn't it." Squall nodded, as did Rinoa.  
  
"Aurora, we said that we would meet Quistis by eleven at the latest, its 10:15 so hurry and eat." Squall said quietly and looked up at her. He waited for her to go and get food but instead she stood there for a moment thinking.  
  
"Umm, I'm not really hungry. We can go now if you want!" she said finally, in tone that was clearly excited and happy. Squall looked back down at Rinoa who had a concerned look on her face but stood up.  
  
Squall stood up and nodded in agreement and they set off to Quistis's office in silence. As they reached the elevator Squall held back Aurora's arm and whispered, "How'd it go last night?" Squall watched as Rinoa pressed the button, unaware that they were talking.  
  
"Great! Thank-you so much" Aurora whispered back. Squall stared at her a then smiled. "I know that you came in late. just promise to never do that again, ok?" Squall whispered still looking at Rinoa then glanced back at Aurora who had a shocked but impressed smile on her face.  
  
"I sorry. but I promise it won't happen again." Aurora whispered. Squall nodded again then they walked to the elevator and stood next to Rinoa and awaited the elevator's arrival.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Selphie sat on one of the couches, beside Irvine; Zell sat directly across from them in an armchair by the coffee table. Selphie looked over across the room to where Quistis sat, in her office chair. Selphie began to get fidgety from the long silence, while they awaited Squall, Rinoa and Aurora's arrival.  
  
She looked back over at Quistis who had busied her self in some papers then looked quickly towards the elevator which had opened and the family of three walked out. Selphie watched them closely as they walked over and all sat on a couch, Squall and Rinoa on one side and Aurora on the other.  
  
Selphie greeted them politely, as did Irvine and Zell. Selphie noticed that Quistis began to walk over while greeting them happily as if trying to lighten the load that was about to be put on them.  
  
"So, shall we get on with it then!" Selphie said hastily, just wanting to get out of that stuffy, awkward room. Selphie stared at Rinoa who seemed to be twiddling her with her hands a lot and sweating a bit.  
  
She looked back at Quistis who had settled herself in the other armchair so that they all sat in a large circle and Quistis began talking. She explained her theory about how Adel survived.  
  
Her theory was that when they all thought they defeated Adel and they took off into the time compression that they lost her while in time. Adel had known that she could not defeat the SeeD's at that point for she was too weak so she faked her death. She magically transported herself to a locked chamber in the Lunitic Pandora.  
  
After Ultimecia's defeat the SeeD's had decided to put the Lunatic Pandora underneath the Deep-Sea Research Centre in case they ever need it for a future mission, little did they know that Sorceress Adel had stayed in her locked chamber restoring her power.  
  
Selphie kept on listening as Zell asked Quistis about how she knows that Adel is still there and at that Quistis sighed deeply. Selphie continued listening as Quistis began to tell the group about how she knew.  
  
A small group of students from the Galbadian Garden had ventured far out into the ocean in their boat and nightfall came. They saw a purplish blue gleam of light shot straight up into the sky, a thin and faint light so they decided to go towards it.  
  
They arrived at a strange location, the Deep-Sea Research Centre. The group of students, three boys, walked right into the Research Centre and down a few floors. They reached the bottom floor and they saw a big glass square showing the ocean floor and they saw the Lunatic Pandora.  
  
When they turned around a giant woman, strong and strange looking, being Sorceress Adel was standing near the door. She swooped her arms down and whacked one of the boys upside the head and broke his neck instantly then turned to the others. Adel, still being somewhat weak was slow, the other two boys escaped, but with a narrow escape.  
  
On their way back up they saw numerous soldiers, dressed in dark green uniforms and helmets. They seemed to be moving like robots, as if hypnotized. They wondered why they were only seeing them on their way back up but still kept running and got out. They took off as fast as they could in their boat and looked back to see the purplish-blue light again except this time more bright.  
  
"The two remaining students came immediately back to their garden in Galbadia and told their headmaster all about it. The headmaster reported this immediately to me, two days ago." Quistis said. Selphie looked over at Irvine who had a somewhat shocked but worried look on his face.  
  
She looked around at everyone else, Zell looked completely shocked and bewildered, Squall and Rinoa looked surprised, Quistis looked calm but sad and Aurora looked worst. She looked scared.  
  
"The student, the boy. he, he died?" Aurora stuttered. Selphie stared at her more and then looked to Quistis who was nodding solemnly. "Wait. wait... Last night, I saw the purple light. it was kind of faint but also kind of bright at the same time." Aurora said suddenly.  
  
Selphie stared at her. shocked. She saw that Rinoa had flicked her head, her hair whipped around, and Rinoa looked at Aurora, surprised. "How did you see that. your window isn't big enough and you were in bed early.?" Rinoa said.  
  
She saw Aurora's eyes bulge a bit then turn normal, there was a silence then Aurora said, "I, I. saw it out my.. Skylight." Selphie watched as Squall leaned over and whispered something into Rinoa's ear and her eyes bulged too. Selphie heard Rinoa mutter, "You could have told me last night, you know."  
  
Her attention was drawn back to Quistis who once again began talking again. She explained that the purplish blue light was a way for Adel to power up. She explained how when a sorceress is left weak they could use their left over power to draw more power from the sun. Three times a year and after 15 years a sorceress would be very powerful.  
  
"So. as you can see. we are all in danger. the world is in danger" Quistis continued. Selphie looked at her, sadly, as did everyone else. "We need to make up a plan of action, first of all we need to keep this Garden moving. If Adel wants Rinoa or Aurora, she is NOT going to get them." Quistis said stamping her foot down after the last sentence.  
  
She shoot her eyes towards Rinoa and Aurora who both were looking at each other then they turned and looked back to Quistis who began to talk again, "So. Rinoa, Selphie and Aurora. why don't you all take a walk down to the cafeteria and get some lunch. The rest of us will be down in a minute."  
  
Selphie looked at Aurora, who looked somewhat relieved then to Rinoa who still looked concerned and asked them to come with her and they followed. Selphie looked back at her beloved and waved then turned to the elevator and they went down.  
  
  
  
  
  
Quistis watched as the three girls went down then turned to Irvine and Zell. "Will you two go and get the pilot, Nida, and tell him to get this garden moving again!"  
  
She stared as both of them looked at each other excited, like old times. "Wow, Nida is still piloting this baby!" said Zell. Quistis looked at him a nodded, a smirk crossing her face, it was becoming more like old times then she expected.  
  
She watched as the two gentlemen turned and ran to the elevator and left. Quistis sat down opposite to Squall who was absentmindedly looking out the window. "We need to talk." Quistis said seriously.  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER EIGHT  
  
Squall looked away from the window and stared at Quistis. unsure of what to say or think. "Look, you and I both know that Aurora needs to be protected, more so then Rinoa." Quistis said.  
  
He stared at her and said quietly, "I know. I know that already, but what can we do.?" Squall looked back out the window hoping to come up with something that would protect the only family he had.  
  
"I've thought about this for awhile now, Squall. We could hide Aurora in Esthar with Laguna, you know he will protect her with his life!" said Quistis a slight bit quieter, as if the walls were listening.  
  
He thought about this for a moment. then realized that wasn't such a good idea. "If Adel return's, Esthar will be the first place she takes over. She'll take it right from my father's dead hands.." Squall said. then paused. "She'll be wanting to find Aurora and what better then having her in the palace already." He said shuttering.  
  
He looked back to Quistis who was staring at the ground and nodding in understanding then looked back up at Squall, solemnly. "I, I didn't think of it that way. it never occurred to me that Esthar was Adel's before her downfall. she's going to want revenge. on Laguna." She said softly.  
  
He looked away, a tear dried on his cheek, he didn't want anything to ever happen to his father or his Sis. Especially not to his family. Squall looked at Quistis again after thinking. something had just occurred to him.  
  
"Quistis, do you remember when we were young and I became a SeeD?" he said hastily. Squall watched Quistis nod slowly then continued. "Well, our first mission was to kidnap the president of Deling, and negotiate with him. We worked for Rinoa's people, remember?"  
  
Squall continued again as he saw Quistis nod with a smirk growing across her face, she knew where this was leading. "President Vinzer Deling was a dummy president! He was there in place of the real president so that Vinzer wouldn't be hurt or have to negotiate!"  
  
He smiled triumphantly. "We can make a dummy president for Laguna.. We'll bring Laguna here, he can help us and he'll be safe!" Squall said as he watched Quistis smile at him.  
  
"Your just as clever as you always were, Squall." She said casually. Squall smiled at her then turned serious again when they began discussing what their next plans of action would be.  
  
They talked about how they would call upon a demon from the magical- guardian force world to take on the place of Laguna. They agreed that they would call Laguna right away and tell him to come, and bring Ellone, Kiros and Ward.  
  
The issue of Dr. Odine became important, whether he should come or not.. They agreed that it would be better for him to come so that he would not become brainwashed by Adel and help her.  
  
After discussing all of this Quistis looked at Squall. "I know you've lived in peace for the last 15 years but it looks like its war yet again. Like you said yourself.. Its time for the revolution.. We're going to once again conquer an evil sorceress." Quistis said.  
  
Squall stared at her. "Well then I guess I'm going to need my ultimate weapon then won't I!" Squall said in a sarcastic type, but serious voice. His frown turned into a smirk. He stared at Quistis and asked her if she was going to fight, Quistis hesitated but agreed.  
  
He told Quistis to contact Laguna and tell him what to do, when to come etc. Squall told her that he would have to take the Ragnarok to his house in Winhill and pick up his Lionheart and Rinoa's Shooting Star and Cardinal, he figured she'd want them.  
  
Just as Squall was leaving Irvine, Zell and Nida arrived in the elevator and walked in. Squall greeted Nida and asked him how he'd been and what'd been happening then told them he was sorry but he had to leave. Squall got on the elevator and left to go and get Selphie to pilot the Ragnarok easier then he could.  
  
  
  
  
  
Irvine sat with Zell and Nida talking excitedly about their lives. Nida who had ended up marring Xu moved to Esthar after Ultimecia's defeat and owned a pilot's learning school. Some years ago, however, Xu was unfortunate to come across a rare diasease given by the left over Imps of the Lunar Cry and she passed away.  
  
He listened interested as Nida began talking about his life. He had decided to come back to the garden after Xu passed away so he could pilot again and he'd been here ever since.  
  
He looked over at Zell who staring interestedly, as he was. Irvine figured it was just a way to take their minds off of the problems. Irvine looked out the window into the sky and saw the Ragnarok land and didn't realize how long they'd been talking.  
  
He stood up and walked over to Quistis's desk and asked what was going on. She told him that she was trying to contact Laguna to tell him to come to the Garden.  
  
Irvine was just about to ask why when Squall and Selphie stepped off the elevator panting and ran over to Quistis's desk. Sweat ran off their foreheads onto the floor. Irvine noticed that Squall held his Lionheart on one hand and the Shooting Star in the other. Selphie held the Cardinal.  
  
He looked at Squall then to Selphie and stepped towards them to ask what was going on but before he could ask Squall stood up from his slouch and said in a panting panicked voice, "My. Our. house. Winhill.. Gone!"  
  
He stared at him, confused and watched as Squall finally caught his breath. "My house.. Destroyed, gone.. Everything, scattered everywhere..!" Squall said in his still panicked tone. His face twisted into fear and concern.  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
______________________  
  
thats it for today, i'll post one or two chapters tomorrow 


	5. 9,10

Chapter Nine  
  
Squall bent over again, still panting hard from rushing to Quistis's office from the Ragnarok with Selphie. He looked up at Quistis then at Irvine who was standing next to her, both of them looking appalled.  
  
"What? Squall, what are you talking about!" exclaimed Quistis.  
  
Squall, still panting, stumbled over to a chair. Selphie, following close behind and sat down and tried to catch her own breath, so that she could aid Squall in telling what happened.  
  
Squall slouched over and watched as Irvine and Quistis walked slowly over to them and sat down across from them. Zell and Nida stood up, Nida leaned against the wall, and Zell paced back and forth as he usually did in a nervous state.  
  
Squall sat upright and leaned back against the chair. "I. we." he said looking at Selphie. After he paused, he began telling them about what they had seen, and the whole room was silent, the only sounds were Selphie's quick breaths and Squall talking.  
  
He began explaining how when they arrived there they seen panic in the small country village. They landed the Ragnarok outside the village and ran in to find children crying and adults running around, many of them panicking.  
  
Squall paused, unsure what they had seen. Squall decided to tell them how it was, exactly. He explained how they ran towards the end of the village where their house was, and saw it completely destroyed and burned down.  
  
All over the street was scattered contents of the house, broken glass, clothes, food. Everything in the house was ruined, and the house was burnt to the ground. They walked around the house to the back shed, which was also burnt, and its contents everywhere, luckily the weapons were hidden in an underground secret storage area.  
  
All the trees around the house and some of their neighbor's houses were ruined and burned also. Squall stopped and waited for a reaction, he didn't want to continue. He looked Selphie who was leaning back in her chair, her eyes closed and her mouth twisted into a frown.  
  
He peered over to Nida, who had slipped down the wall into a crouching position, looking out the window, his eyebrows raised in a shocked manner. Squall looked down again then to Zell who had still been pacing with a concerned and worried expression, Irvine, who had also began pacing, looked much like Zell did.  
  
Squall turned to Quistis who had a horrified look on her face. She was staring at Squall. After what seemed a long silence Zell spoke, "Do.. Do you think that this is.? Adel?" he stuttered.  
  
Squall looked up at him, so did everyone else, many of them nodding in agreement. "When we were leaving.. One of the people in the village told us that there were soldiers there in green uniforms. She said that they walked like zombies, or robots." Squall whispered.  
  
Squall put his head back into his hands and waited for someone to say something, which was right away. "Adel's Soldiers.. You know what they're after. they're after Aurora.!" Quistis said in a hushed voice, staring at the wall.  
  
He looked up at her then bolted out of his chair and towards the elevator. He planned to go. just go and warn his family. Squall pressed the button repeatedly waiting for the elevator and Quistis grabbed his arm. "They're safe here, and its no good to get them too worried! Laguna is on his way, at least he is safe too now, don't you worry, just sit down."  
  
Squall looked back at her then followed her back to the couch and sat down beside Selphie and picked up his Lionheart and twiddled with it then put it back down. Squall listened, there was a long silence and then he heard an aircraft off in the distance. Laguna was nearly there.  
  
Squall was tired of the silence, and everyone staring at him in pity so he got up and walked onto the deck. He slumped across the railing and looked down as the seagulls played in the air near the rapidly rotating rings. He looked back into the horizon and noticed that they were approaching Galbadia Continent near Dollet.  
  
He looked off the side again to see the airship moving rapidly closer and closer then landed on the landing platform next to the Ragnarok. It was only a matter of time before Laguna, Ellone, Kiros, Ward and Dr. Odine arrived in the office.  
  
Squall knew that he would have to go over the story again for them all. about losing his home. his home in Winhill, the only place that he felt close to his family and his mother, Raine.  
  
Squall was right, minutes after he stepped back into the office and saw the elevator door opening. Laguna, Kiros, Ward and Ellone stepped out. Squall stopped and looked at Laguna.  
  
Small lines were visable on his face, his long black hair cut short. He wore a black button up shirt with beige pants. Squall glanced at Kiros and Ward who still wore the white Estharian robes the to Ellone who had on a white shirt with a blue skirt and her green shawl.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Laguna looked into his son's eyes and knew his sadness all at once. That feeling of not being able to protect the person that you love came flowing back to him and he forced his eyes away to stop himself from crying.  
  
Laguna looked back at Squall after controlling his emotions, and said quietly, "Hello, Squall." Laguna looked at him a moment and actually saw him swallow tears and greet him back politely.  
  
Laguna turned to the rest of the group and greeted them all politely then turned to Quistis and gave her a look of gratefulness. He'd always liked Quistis more then the others, she was much more mature and responsible, much like Raine he'd always thought. He'd almost always considered her to be a close friend.  
  
He was glad when he received the call from Quistis to come, after all, he'd hadn't been there for awhile and he was always glad to help them, especially Squall and Rinoa, in any way that was in his power.  
  
Laguna looked at Quistis some more. She told him that it mostly Squall's idea so he turned to Squall and took him by the arm and led him onto the deck and closed the doors and glanced in to see Kiros, Ward and Ellone begin to talk to everyone.  
  
Laguna turned to Squall who was looking at him confusedly. "Squall, look. I know how you feel right now and I do thank you for the idea of the fake president. but you don't have to explain anything." Laguna said pointedly. He stared at Squall, who still looked confused.  
  
"How? How do you know what I feel, how I feel. you never had children to protect, that were teenagers." Squall said bitterly. Laguna walked to the railing and looked down at the ocean.  
  
"Squall. I know your still bitter about me leaving your mother as and you as a baby but believe or not I was going to protect Ellone! Now is not the time to start on this, but I do know how it feels, to not think that you can protect the people you love." Laguna said quietly.  
  
Laguna turned back around to look at Squall. "I'm sorry.. I just, it's hard and I don't really want to go through all of this again!" said Squall softly, his bitterness gone. Laguna sighed and said, "I understand that Squall, I'm not asking you to go through this again. why don't you take a walk or something, I know this is hard for you."  
  
Laguna looked right into Squall's eyes which stared back him and then in a gracious tone of voice Squall spoke, "Ok. ok, I'll talk a walk. Thank you." Laguna looked at him blankly. "For what?" Laguna said still looking at him. "Being my father, Laguna." He said back then turned on his heel and walked back into the office.  
  
Laguna watched from the deck as Ellone ran after him and stopped dead at the elevator and waved him good bye and turned to come out onto the deck. Instead Laguna walked back into the office. Laguna stopped once inside as Quistis walked over to him and asked where Squall went so Laguna told her that he needed a break and she understood right away.  
  
He leaned against the wall next to the slouched Nida who barely noticed he was there, not the kind of attention he was used to. Laguna kicked his feet back and forth a bit then looked back up when Quistis asked him where Dr. Odine was.  
  
"Dr. Odine? I don't really know.. I tried to contact him like you asked me too but he wasn't there. I found that odd, considering he's always at his office or in a place that I can find him.!" Laguna said.  
  
Laguna looked across the room at Selphie and Irvine, the last time he had seen them they were in-experienced teenagers going to defeat the evil sorceress, Ultimecia. "Do you think maybe he's gone to Adel, you know she could have sent some of those soldier's of hers to get him as she sent them to destroy Squall's house." Quistis said, catching Laguna off guard.  
  
"I suppose.. What happened to Squall's house anyway?" Laguna said looking at Quistis who had gone to her desk and sat down.  
  
"Didn't he tell you? I thought he did when you were out on the deck." She said. "No. he didn't want to talk about it." Laguna said in a low tone.  
  
Laguna looked down after seeing Quistis nod and she began to tell him the entire story. About Aurora being a sorceress to them arriving to Squall's house burning and being destroyed. Laguna looked up at Quistis who sighed long and deep after explaining that to Laguna.  
  
"Whoa. that's a lot to take in." he said raising his eyebrows. "Aurora. little Aurora is a sorceress?" he added.  
  
Laguna looked around the room. Kiros and Ward sat slumped over. Ellone stood in the corner with a tear rolling down her cheek. Laguna looked back at Quistis. "Maybe its time we all took a break, especially you!" he said while standing up and walking over to Ellone and putting his arm around her shoulder.  
  
Laguna looked back at Quistis who agreed and watched everyone leave. Selphie, Irvine, Zell, and Nida all went down to the Cafeteria to get some lunch. Kiros and Ward had decided to stay, as did Quistis who walked out onto the deck. Laguna looked at Ellone. "C'mon, lets go see my granddaughter and daughter in-law" Laguna said and looked at Ellone who nodded and then they got onto the elevator and set off to see Rinoa and Aurora.  
  
  
  
  
  
Rinoa looked across the room at Aurora. They had never made it to the cafeteria because Squall came and got Selphie and they left so Aurora and Rinoa went back to their dormitory room to talk.  
  
"So.. Did you have fun last night, Aurora. Don't worry, you can tell me, I'm not mad anymore." Rinoa said softly, looking at Aurora who looked up surprised but somewhat happy.  
  
"Oh it was wonderful." she replied, "And. umm, I borrowed your dress too. dad gave it to me." Aurora added.  
  
Rinoa stared at Aurora, then smiled, thinking how beautiful she must have looked. Just as Rinoa was about to pursue the conversation there was a knock on the door. Rinoa got up and answered it.  
  
Rinoa looked out into the hallway. Laguna Loire and Ellone stood in the doorway, half-smiling but had that worried look in their eyes. "Hello!" Laguna said looking into the room at Aurora, and his smile turned to a scared and worried frown.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Laguna stared into the dorm room to Aurora. For a fraction of a second he thought that he saw her eyes turn black, her fingers shot out flames of fire and her hair turned jet black. He quickly erased this thought and figured that it was nothing, just his imagination.  
  
He walked over to and sat down on the bed next to Rinoa, then greeted Aurora; Ellone sat on the other side of Rinoa. "How are you doing? Are you okay?" Laguna said quietly staring at Rinoa as she sat straight up and looked at him.  
  
"I'm fine.. Why wouldn't I be ok?" Rinoa said frightfully. Laguna stared at her, shocked that she didn't know. "You. you don't know.. About your house?" he said with his eyes bulging.  
  
Laguna looked over to Aurora who had taken her attention from the window and stared at him. "What.. What's wrong with our house?" she said in a rattling voice. Laguna stared at her, unsure of how tell them. "Yeah, what's wrong Laguna?" Rinoa said fretfully.  
  
He looked down at the floor, thinking about how he should have waited for Squall to come back so that he could tell them but figured that he wouldn't be back all day. at that he heard an aircraft take off. the Ragnarok was flying away.  
  
Laguna's eyes darted around the room, to everyone; they were all looking out the window at the Ragnarok. Laguna figured Squall wanted to get out of the Garden, no matter how bad of a flyer he was.  
  
Everyone looked back to Laguna, Rinoa and Aurora asking where he was going so Laguna reluctantly decided it would be better to just tell them then keep anything from the two people most important in Squall's life.  
  
He told Rinoa and Aurora about arriving at the Garden after a warning from Quistis and seeing Squall upset, he had just arrived from Winhill because he went to get their weapons. The family's house had been completely destroyed, burned down, contents from the house all over the street.  
  
After telling Rinoa and Aurora the story they both looked at each other and were in so much shock that they just sat there, gaping. Laguna watched sadly as Rinoa stood up and walked over to Aurora and hugged her, both of began to weep over their lost house, their lives would never be the same. They lost everything.  
  
Laguna still sat on the bed and waited for the Rinoa and Aurora to calm down and decided to change the subject. It would be better for them to talk about other things then their lost house and the Adel situation.  
  
They sat all afternoon in the dormitory, Aurora left briefly to fetch some food, and they all talked. Ellone deep in conversation with Aurora about boys and Laguna talking with Rinoa about her flower shop, but there were many pauses as she thought about how it was all gone.  
  
Laguna heard Aurora say something about a SeeD ball that she went to the night prior to his arriving and how much fun it was; she even had a date. Laguna began put himself in a better mood when the conversations took a happier upturn.  
  
Around 6'o'clock Laguna watched as Aurora stood up. She asked if it would be ok if she went for a walk around the garden and was back later. Laguna saw Rinoa's face flicker to a small frown then she agreed that it would be fine so long as she was no later then 9 coming back.  
  
Laguna watched as Aurora ran to her room then she took off out the dorm door. Laguna sat with Rinoa and Ellone still deep into conversation.  
  
  
  
  
  
Dawn was standing near the front gate with Jem when she saw Aurora walking around alone and decided to go see her. She told Jem she'd be back later and went.. Dawn had found a little secret of hers that she wanted to talk to Aurora about, her parents.  
  
She approached Aurora from the back and tapped her on the shoulder that scared Aurora half to death. "Ah! Oh. Dawn. its you!" she squeaked still fidgety from Dawn scaring her.  
  
"Yeah. it's me, Aurora. Look I didn't mean to scare you like that but I need to talk to you." Dawn said. "I know that you lied to me, why? I know your secret now." Dawn looked at Aurora who then looking affronted.  
  
Aurora stared at her for a second, no words came at first. She was shocked to be confronted like that. it'd never happened to her before. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I lied, I just didn't want you to start on who my parent's were. and." Aurora said quietly. Dawn stared at her, "And what?"  
  
"Well, that I'm a. a... sorceress, everyone knew but me!" Aurora said even more quiet.  
  
Dawn stared at her in shock. "You're a what! I never knew that, I just knew about your mom and dad. your, you're a sorceress?" she said.  
  
Dawn watched as Aurora lifted her head quickly with frightened eyes and whispered, "You didn't know... You didn't...." Aurora stuttered. she looked around quickly and stepped back, then began to run away. Dawn ran after her, and since she was a quick runner she easily caught up and ran in front of Aurora, stopping her.  
  
"Why are running?" Dawn said, slightly panting. Aurora looked at her surprised "Aren't you gonna leave me?" Aurora asked, "Aren't you afraid of me? I'm a sorceress!" she exclaimed in a whisper. Dawn stared at her confused.  
  
"You think I'd just stop being friends with you because of that? I don't care and of course I'm not afraid of you! Listen, why don't you forget about it, I don't care that you lied, I understand." Dawn said. "C'mon. Dean told me to bring you to the secret area in the training center, he wants to talk to you."  
  
Dawn looked at Aurora who looked slightly happier, and relieved. Dawn smiled at Aurora and Aurora smiled back, arm in arm they walked to the Training Center together, to see who Aurora was falling in love with, Dean.  
  
  
  
Aurora followed closely behind Dawn who lead the way through the training center, defeating and small monsters that arrived and running from the bigger ones like the T-Rexuars.  
  
Aurora, still following Dawn closely, stepped into a beautiful place, where there was a giant window that covered the wall. Leaning on the railing near the window was Dean, smiling. She smiled back and walked towards him and looked back to see Dawn giving thumbs up and then leaving.  
  
She walked towards the railing, to Dean who was still beaming. They were the only ones in the "secret area" at that point. Aurora stared into Dean's eyes and he bent down his head to kiss her then greeted her nicely.  
  
She looked away from Dean and out the window. The sun was setting, the Garden moving rapidly along with land into the Dollet mountain ranges while the sun set nicely behind them There was a orangish haze in the air and seagulls were playing in the sky while floating along side the Garden.  
  
The stars began to come out in the top on the sky and the orange haze was fading leaving a beautiful starry night as they headed towards Timber. Aurora looked at Dean again. "Isn't it lovely out! I just love the stars, don't you!"  
  
She looked at Dean, a smile cracked across his handsome face again and he looked out into the stars.  
  
"I just couldn't wait to see you again, after last night I missed you so much. I think that I'm falling in love with you." Dean said softly into Aurora's ear.  
  
At that Dean became to nuzzle her neck with cheek, he kissed her softly and they sank down to the ground. Dean began to get a little touchier. After a while of kissing, Dean went too far.  
  
The next thing she knew he was on top on her and she told him to get off but he wouldn't. He tried to undress her but Aurora began to get angry and all of the sudden Aurora's eyes turned black, as did her hair and beams of energy shot out of hands at his chest and he flew several yards backwards into the wall and slumped there.  
  
Aurora stood up and backed away, shocked, her eyes turned normal again so did her hair. Aurora stared at her hands, shocked at what she'd done then looked at Dean who was completely horrified. Aurora watched as he stood up and moved inch by inch across the room.  
  
"Its. its true. you're a .... A sorceress!" Dean stuttered still moving slowly away towards the door, a horrified look on his face. "St...stay away from..from me." He said nervously.  
  
Aurora stared at him; tears began rolling down her cheeks. "Dean, I." she began but Dean interrupted her.  
  
"NO! Don't.. I can't believe I thought that I was. in love.. With you? I was crazy!"  
  
Aurora stared at him, shocked, and hurt, more tears sprouted down her face and she fell to her knees on the floor and wept. "I. I.. Don't' leave me here..!" Aurora said weeping as Dean backed out the doorway.  
  
Aurora looked at him one last time, at the look on her face that would haunt her forever, the first boy that she ever liked, and began to love, was leaving just because she was a.sorceress.  
  
Aurora watched as he did a complete turn and ran as fast as he could, away from there, from her. She was left, alone, in the "secret area" crying. Aurora stood up and tried to calm down, she managed to get her tears to a minimum and she walked over to the railing and leaned against it.  
  
She looked down at the floor, a few teardrops landed on her shoes and she looked back up, blinded by a purplish blue light. For nearly 30 seconds the purplish blue light was so powerful, wide and bright, she couldn't see anything else. All of the sudden, as quick as it began, it was gone and all that was left was the same starry sky that had been there before.  
  
Aurora got worried.. She knew what it was, she heard what Quistis said, and knew she had to tell them. but she just didn't want to face them right then. Aurora stood, leaning on the railing looking up at the stars, for nearly an hour. After awhile she saw a shooting star. (Last time my wish didn't come true, why would it this time?) she thought.  
  
Aurora looked at her watch, it read 8'o'clock, and she had been there for nearly two hours. Aurora wiped around and began to run out the door but was knocked over when she bumped into a boy.  
  
He had dark brown hair, tied into a ponytail with brilliant green eyes. He wore a green t-shirt and a silver chair necklace and black pants. In his belt was a modern gunblade.  
  
Aurora looked up at him after falling to the ground, he gave her his hand and helped her up and apologized. Aurora stared at him, there was just something about him. Aurora nodded and continued running out into the training center determined to get through without running into any monsters.  
  
She had nearly made it to the bridge when she stopped dead. She saw the door right across the bridge standing ajar, which was unusual because it closes by itself, usually. She began to walk towards it but saw two men dressed in green uniforms walk out from behind a bush, she ducked so they wouldn't see her and listened.  
  
They were saying something about finding the sorceress. Aurora got scared, for her and her mother. Aurora kept listening intently when they said they got the black-haired one. and the woman with the green shawl. Aurora swallowed hard.  
  
Rinoa and Ellone were taken away, her Mother and Aunt, gone. Aurora crawled away, she went around the bend and saw the other door and began running towards it, once she was out of view of the soldiers.  
  
Aurora heard a noise in the bush and stopped dead. The noise grew louder and nearly ten monsters came out and attacked her. They were small dragon type creatures with blade tails. Aurora ran, after escaping the scramble, as fast she could back towards the "secret area" but tripped and all the monsters surrounded her.  
  
Many of them looked ready to pounce as Aurora stood up and stumbled a bit, she already had cuts. The circle got tighter and Aurora realized there was no way out. One of the creatures pounced, but missed her narrowly as she moved a few inched. Another landed on top of her and knocked Aurora to the ground. Aurora struggled, but she just couldn't fight it off.  
  
Aurora kept struggling and then, once again, her eyes and hair turned black, and beams of energy shot out of her hands. Once back to normal Aurora stood up, the creature lay, unconscious on the ground, but not dead. She stared at her hands, wishing she knew how she did that, but she didn't know. and the creatures were moving in.  
  
The only thing she could think to do was to run away but another creature pounced on her as she began to run and took her off her feet. Aurora landed hard and lay there, to hurt to move. The next thing she knew the creatures were squeaking and squawking. A man with a gunblade was attacking one of the creatures.  
  
Aurora closed her eyes and then opened them again, two of the creatures were dead but the man was being overrun. "HEY YOU!" he yelled. Aurora stared up at him, still surrounded by creatures. "STAND UP. CONCENTRATE HARD. SAY ULTIMA IN YOUR HEAD" he shouted.  
  
Aurora looked at him confused but decided that she had nothing to lose so she stood up and stumbled, blood ran down her face from being hit on the head but she concentrated. (Ultima. Ultima......U-L-T-I-M-A.) she concentrated. Her head hurt so much she nearly fainted.  
  
The next thing she knew her surroundings were beginning to turn dark, and out of her hand came a bright light and what seemed to be a large explosion happened within seconds. Aurora looked around. Everything was back to normal and all of the creatures lay dead. Blood was everywhere and the guy with the gunblade stood there, holding his side panting.  
  
Aurora collapsed. (I. I did that?) She thought. The guy walked over and slumped down beside her and looked at her. "Are you okay" he said, panting. Aurora stared off into space, not knowing what to think. "I'm. I'm. I did that?" she said in disbelief.  
  
Aurora looked over at the guy who was looking at her, a smile creased across his face, "Yes. you did. You saved out lives." He said. Aurora looked away again, even more surprised, but then she remembered something. something important. Two soldiers, looking for her.  
  
"We have to go...We have to." Aurora said but was cut off by the guy grabbing her hand and running. He had seen the two soldiers and they took off running before they were seen.  
  
The two of them ran straight up to Quistis's office panting and looking around. Quistis, Irvine, Zell, Selphie and some other guys were sitting in the circle of sofas, and they were all startled when Aurora and the boy came in, all cut and bruised.  
  
"Mom... Aunt Elle... Gone... Taken by green soldiers.." Aurora panted looking at Quistis who didn't look at all surprised, she did, however, look sad "We know, Aurora. We know.. And Esthar's been taken over. Adel is definitely back." Quistis said sadly. 


	6. 11,12

Chapter Eleven  
  
Quistis looked at Aurora's horrified face then to the face of a boy she didn't know beside her which was in a state of complete confusion. "We.. Already know." Quistis said more calmly glancing over to Laguna who sat in an armchair holding an ice cube bag over the back of his head looking frustrated.  
  
She looked back at Aurora, she slumped over, in disbelief. Her mother was gone. taken away. "Aurora.. You must understand we did all that we could, Laguna here says that he was sitting in the dorm room and all of the sudden the door opened and two green soldiers came in and hit him, on the back of the head. He doesn't remember anything after that, all he knows is that he woke up and saw Kiros and Ward standing over him looking worried."  
  
She looked at Kiros and Ward after explaining that to Aurora, they both sat on the same couch not sure what to say. "How.. How did they get in?" Aurora said while staring at the ground. "Where's my dad"  
  
She thought for a moment before responding. "We believe that when we stopped near the mountains for nearly a minute that they may have hopped on from beneath, there is still a opening on the bottom that we haven't repaired. And your father, well he's still gone in the Ragnarok, he should be back soon."  
  
"I...saw them. they were looking through the training center for me. I had to run. I.I.... I" Aurora muttered loudly. Quistis stared at her thoughtfully, knowing that she must have done something. something extraordinary.  
  
"Of course they were looking for you, Aurora. Your lucky you weren't still in that dorm room. we've got to protect you now so I don't want you running off alone anymore. What were you doing in the training center anyway, its dangerous." Quistis said more sternly.  
  
"I was waiting for someone, I wasn't alone, at first. I was.. Attacked then I.. I.. I...." Aurora said still staring at the floor. "She used her power." the boy next to Aurora said quietly.  
  
Quistis stared at him, not knowing whether he knew. or he just figured it was an accident. "What do you mean. her power.." she said slyly and watched as the boy raised his head. "Her power. you know.." The boy said but was interupted by the elevator door opening before he could say more.  
  
She took her attention of the unknown boy and onto the person who walked out of the elevator. Quistis watched as Squall walked across the room towards her, looking slightly happy, he seemed to have cooled off.  
  
"Hello, Aurora" he said as he passed by her but she didn't respond. He stopped dead in his tracks as he saw everyone around the room eyeing him sadly with worried expressions, and Laguna held a bag of ice over his head.  
  
"What's going on.. What's wrong? Where's Rinoa? ... Where's Ellone?" Squall whispered looking around the room and his eyes rested on a boy sitting on the floor next to Aurora. Quistis turned away and walked towards the window, she knew this would break his heart. They had no idea where she was, and where Ellone was. They were gone.  
  
"Squall. something's happened.. Rinoa and Ellone, they're gone." Quistis said quietly looking out the window. She turned around to see the disbelief on Squall's face and shuddered, she knew his heart was broken.  
  
"What. No. no, they're here, you just can't find them.. I'll go look!" Squall said while beginning to walk away but Quistis spoke again and he stopped. " Squall! There's your evidence.. They're gone, Squall." She said louder while waving her hand towards Laguna who had his sad eyes on Squall.  
  
Quistis began to walk over to Squall but he backed away. "NO. NO. I ONLY LEFT FOR A WHILE AND THEY"RE GONE!" he yelled while a few tears dropped onto his cheek but his face looked flushed with anger.  
  
Quistis took one more step towards him but he backed away again, nearly falling over Aurora who looked startled but scared. Quistis watched as he turned and ran towards the elevator while muttering "I shouldn't have left. I could have. protected them."  
  
Quistis looked at Laguna who stood up and ran after him still holding the ice bag over his badly hit head.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kiros stood up and walked over to Aurora and gave her his hand and she stood up, still looking pretty scared. The boy next to her sat for a minute or two longer and then stood up too.  
  
He led Aurora to a nearby couch and let her sit down beside Selphie and Irvine; Zell had got up and began pacing like he always did while Ward sat still in his chair looking angry and worried.  
  
"What's your name? What are you doing here?" Kiros heard Quistis say quietly to the boy standing near the wall who was with Aurora when they came in. "Umm. I'm Sirus. Sirus Jules. I. am a student at... Galbadia Garden and I'm visiting friends here." Sirus said quietly, but looked somewhat suspicious, as if he was hiding something.  
  
He saw everyone look towards Quistis, who looked confused but kept asking questions of him. "Sirus. I believe you said that Aurora used her power. what did you mean by that?"  
  
He stared at Quistis, who looked at Sirus still confused. "I simply meant. umm. her magical power, you know. like everyone else does." Sirus said, still looking suspicious.  
  
"Hmm. I see." Quistis said slowly. "What happened in the training center, Sirus, why were you with Aurora?" Kiros looked over at Aurora who was holding her knees and sort of rocking back and forth slowly.  
  
"I was walking through the training center and I saw this door so I went to go through it and I bumped into Aurora. I sat in there watching the stars when I heard a struggle outside and went out to see what was going on. Aurora was being attacked by a bunch of Grendels, dragon like creatures, there were at least 10 of them. I thought that maybe she could use magic so I told her to think of Ultima and she blasted them all to bits." Sirus explained.  
  
Kiros looked at him, beginning to think he wasn't so suspicious but Quistis didn't look to convinced. "I see. So why is it that you were wandering around the Training Center, it's dangerous you know. It's for SeeD and SeeD candidates only."  
  
He saw Sirus' face change into a panicky type frown but he replied quickly anyway. "I, I was looking for my friend, he's a SeeD candidate and I couldn't find him anywhere. I won't go there again."  
  
"Well. I suppose that you should go and rejoin your friend then." Quistis said while turning her back to him and looking at papers on her desk. Kiros saw Sirus glance over a Aurora and stare at her for a second then he left, looking back every few steps at Aurora, looking concerned.  
  
  
  
Quistis looked and saw Sirus step into the elevator and go down. (There is definitely something peculiar about that boy.) she thought to herself then turned and looked at everyone.  
  
"I know we have to deal with Rinoa and Ellone being taken, most likely right to Sorceress Adel but we do have other issues at hand.. Esthar has been taken." Quistis said calmly, trying not to think about what was happening to Rinoa and Ellone.  
  
Everyone looked at Quistis except for Aurora, her head stayed down. "The dummy president was murdered first, as we expected. Esthar is once again being ruled by the infamous Adel. but she is not there. there is a representative for her. He contacted me today." she said still looking at Aurora worriedly.  
  
Everyone's eyes widened but they remained silent except for Aurora. "Who's the representative?" she said in a raspy voice. Quistis stared at her, then looked at the clock, it was nearly 10.  
  
"The representative demanded to have Laguna taken back to Esthar, he seemed to be rather robotic. I think he's been hypnotized." Quistis said ignoring Aurora's question. "Who's the representative?" Aurora repeated taking her eyes off the floor, tears still wet on her cheeks, and looked at Quistis.  
  
"Dr. Odine." Quistis said quietly. She watched Ward jump up and stamp his foot, and make a grunting noise. His voice still gone from many years earlier, Kiros being the only one who knew what he was saying translated. "He says, Trader. He joined Adel once again." Quistis stared at Ward who sat back down still glaring.  
  
"Like I said, Ward. Dr. Odine seemed rather hypnotized. he probably didn't want to help Adel but Adel knew that he would know how to make her most powerful sorceress ever. That's why Ellone was taken, so they could use her. She may be more important then Rinoa to them." Quistis said quietly trying to calm Ward down but he still seemed furious.  
  
Quistis looked back at Aurora who seemed confused. "What does Aunt Elle have to do with this, I thought Adel wanted only my mother and I.?" she said pointedly. Quistis thought for a moment and realized that Aurora was unaware of Ellone's power.  
  
"Aurora. Your aunt has a power, not like yours, she isn't a sorceress. Her power is the power to bring a consciousness of someone she knows into the past mind of someone she knows or knew." Quistis explained and noticed Aurora's face change into confusion.  
  
"I imagine that Adel wants to use Ellone to bring her to the past when you were born and into your head so that she could steal your power's as a baby instead of waiting 15 years, she'd become almost instantly powerful then and could achieve her time compression faster." Quistis said. "It would be easier for her that way, it wouldn't make her temporarily weak when she was trying to steal your powers.  
  
"Does that mean its already happening though? She has Ellone. and my mother, I don't know why she has her but she does. I saw that light again tonight, earlier. it was so bright I could barely see. what does that mean, is she doing it now?" Aurora said with her eyes widening in fear. "We have to get to them!"  
  
Quistis looked at everyone else; they all seemed to be tired and unsure of what the next move would be. Zell was the only one moving he paced back and forth. "You saw the light again.. You say it was so bright you couldn't see?" Quistis said hastily while running over to her desk and picking up a piece of paper.  
  
"Yes.." Aurora said slowly, her eyes narrowed. Quistis read the paper over a few times and hesitated. "We only have one day.. One day to get to them before Adel can use Ellone. When I did my research on sorceresses it says that when they're coming back and the light is at its fullest that means the next night the sorceress can draw one last time from the sun to do whatever she wants. She can make her power normal again or preform one thing that would drain her power. The only way her power can come back is if there is another sorceress that would give up her power." Quistis said explained but hesitated.  
  
"Adel is going to hypnotize Rinoa and Ellone then use the sun's power and get Ellone to transport her conscious to the past into Aurora and steal her power. She'll bring it back to our time and then steal Rinoa's power while using the Sun's power so that she'll be powerful again." Quistis said with her eyes widening.  
  
"We've got to get to them. as soon as possible. We'll have to formulate a plan. someone find Laguna and Squall! We have to talk to Esthar and make fake negotiations, we'll send another fake president to them to buy time." she said while walking over to the microphone.  
  
"Laguna Loire and Squall Leonhart please report to the headmistress' office. It's important." She said and flicked off the microphone.  
  
Everyone stared at Quistis in silence. Quistis walked over to Selphie and Irvine and asked them to escort Aurora back to her dorm room and stay with her until Squall arrived. She watched as the three left, Aurora glanced back at Quistis in a worried face.  
  
"Kiros and Ward, will you contact Esthar and tell them were sending "Laguna"." Quistis said quickly and they stood up without question and walked to the telephone and began dialing.  
  
"Zell. go and see Nida, tell him to keep this Garden at full speed, no stops at all." She said turning to Zell. "What about you Quistis." he said while walking slowly towards the lift to the pilot's platform.  
  
"I'm going to run and find Laguna and Squall." She said and Zell nodded. Quistis ran to the elevator. (My god.. I can't let Squall lose them. he may lose one..)  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
Rinoa woke up in a darkened room, only a top narrow window in the large room allowed in soon moonlight. She looked around and felt a sudden pain the back of her head then she remembered. Some men had come into the dorm room at the Garden. they hit Laguna then all Ellone and her.  
  
She looked around the room and saw on the other side Ellone crumpled down on the floor. Rinoa got up and walked over to Ellone, who was still unconscious. "Ellone. Ellone?" she whispered and Ellone stirred.  
  
Rinoa stared at her as Ellone opened her eyes slowly and lifted her arm and rubbed the back of her head. "Wha. happened?" she murmured. Rinoa looked at her for a second but before she could explain anything a sudden bang stopped her.  
  
The wall on the other side of the room shook, a faint out line of light showed that there was a door and it opened.  
  
Three soldiers walked into the room; they stopped on the inside of the door and stood like zombies. Rinoa looked at their eyes, it seemed like they weren't really there, and they're eyes had no life left in them.  
  
One of the soldiers stepped forward and pointed at Ellone. "YOU. Come NOW." He bellowed. She looked over to Ellone who looked horrified, to frightened to move so she sat in silence.  
  
Once again the same soldier bellowed, "Come NOW!" and Ellone stood up helped by Rinoa. Two of the soldiers came and took Ellone and dragged her by her arms with her feet dragging along the ground out of the cell.  
  
"Ellone! It's going to be fine. they're going to come. they'll find us! I promise." Rinoa cried as Ellone was dragged out of sight. Now only one soldier remained in the cell. "You, SHUT UP." He bellowed at her.  
  
Rinoa backed away and leaned against the far wall and watched as the zombie- type soldier walked out and shut the door once again leaving her in the darkness. She heard the door lock with many different clicks and the soldier stamped away.  
  
She stood up again and walked to the wall with the window, her head still throbbing with pain and there were many scratches on her legs. She slumped down leaning against the wall; the moonlight slightly gleamed on her hair.  
  
She looked around the cell, for anything, anything that could help her escape in the least way but there was nothing, nothing but a bare cold cement floor.  
  
(They'll come.. Squall will find us. he'll find me.) She thought to herself as she closed her eyes.  
  
About two seconds later she opened her eyes again, her face twisted into an expression of worry. (What if they've got Aurora!)? She thought frantically.  
  
  
  
  
  
Squall ran down the steps and towards the front gate but stopped when he heard his name being called. He turned and watched as Laguna, still holding the ice bag to his head, ran down the steps as fast as he could and caught up with him near the end of the corridor.  
  
"Squall. don't run! Just. please. stop!" Laguna panted as he stopped in front of Squall. "Just leave me alone now. I don't want to talk!" Squall said turning away.  
  
He began to walk but Laguna held him back and Squall turned around again, impatiently. "Look Squall, we didn't spend all that time getting you to open up years ago for you just to close up again, you know that you've got to get it out." Laguna said seriously.  
  
Squall stared at him, not happily, but agreed and walked to the nearest bench and sat down. He sighed and looked at Laguna. "I'm sorry. but you know what it's like, to have someone be taken, from right under your nose! I'm going to get my revenge. Adel is not going to get away with this, I'm just thankful that Aurora's safe."  
  
"You should be thankful, I'm sure those soldier's searched everywhere for her, luckily they didn't find her!" Laguna said. Squall looked up at the ceiling. "What happened?" he said.  
  
"Well, Ellone and I had gone to your dorm room to see Rinoa and Aurora so we sat all afternoon talking. Aurora left to meet some people around 6 and nearly a half an hour after the dorm room door burst open. Two soldiers in green barged in and all I remember is being hit on the back of the head with his gun, I don't know what happened after that." Laguna explained.  
  
Squall looked at him sadly, "Are you okay" he said and Laguna nodded solemnly. "I'm sorry." He said sadly. "There was nothing you could have done, even if I was there, in your position there is nothing I could have done either. Its okay." Squall said looking at Laguna who looked up gratefully.  
  
"So. what do you think is going to happen now?" he said looking at Laguna who looked around deep in thought. "Well I imagine Quistis has already got some sort of plan worked out by now. you know her." Laguna said.  
  
Squall looked away and down the corridor at some students who were standing in a circle talking, one of the boys looked like that boy who gave Aurora a tour on the first day they arrived. His face seemed to be in fear and he was saying something to the students who had their hands over their mouths.  
  
Squall's attention directed itself back to Laguna. "You know, I'm not sure. I think she'll plan to go to the Deep-Sea Research Center." he said while looking at Laguna who was still in thought. "I want to fight. I'm going to fight with you, Squall." Laguna said sternly. "No arguing, I am not going to change my mind."  
  
Squall nodded and didn't question, he knew that once Laguna said something like that it was final. He turned to see the elevator door opening and Quistis came running out in a hurry.  
  
"Squall! Laguna!" She yelled and Squall was surprised to see that she could still run so fast in her age, there was no way he could still do that. "Listen. I'm sorry if I'm interrupting anything here but I have a plan." She continued.  
  
"Told you" Laguna whispered in Squall's ear. Squall listened as Quistis began explaining after ignoring Laguna's comment.  
  
She explained that the next day they would train for the entire day because it was needed. The old SeeD's would be rusty in their age and would need to refresh them selves, it was a necessary thing in order to defeat Sorceress Adel.  
  
Around 5'o'clock they would take off in the Ragnarok and fly to the Deep- Sea Research Center and sneak in. They would split off into two groups. One group would be her and Zell; they would secure the perimeter. The next would be him, Irvine and Selphie. They would go in and rescue Rinoa and Ellone and bring them to safety.  
  
At that Laguna interrupted and told Quistis he'd be fighting too so Quistis remade the groups. The group that would secure the perimeter would be Zell, Selphie and Irvine and the rescue team would be Laguna, him and her.  
  
She continued explaining that once Rinoa and Ellone were brought to safety then they would all move in together and find Adel before she draw's her power from the sun again which Quistis had approximated around 8'o'clock.  
  
They would have to kill her before then in case she got too much power and became too strong. She continued with telling them that they sent another dummy president to Esthar to buy some time. so that Adel wouldn't come after the Garden right away.  
  
Squall sat silently until Quistis finished and he stood up, Laguna also did and they began walking with Quistis walking behind them, they reached the elevator and pressed the button waiting for it to arrive.  
  
"Quistis? Who was that boy with Aurora earlier?" he said and Quistis's face flickered into a scowl then back to a straight face. "I'm not sure. he seems odd to me." she said.  
  
He looked at her, wondering why she seemed so untrusting of the boy. she barely every was like that.  
  
He looked down at his watch and saw how late it was getting and knew that he should go and see his daughter, she was probably in as much pain as he was.  
  
"Look, I know that you guys need me now, but we can sort this out in the morning. Aurora needs me now." he said as he began walking away. "Oh... Sure, we understand totally, just be at my office by 7 tomorrow, I'll send Kiros and Ward to the dorm room so that you can leave Aurora asleep. " Quistis said.  
  
Squall looked at her thankfully then ran off towards the dormitory. He arrived in the dark corridor to the dormitory and stopped dead. A tall boy was prowling around their dorm room, the boy who took Aurora on that tour.  
  
He walked over and tapped the boy on the back, "What do you think your doing?" Squall whispered as the boy turned around frightened and fell over, he crawled backwards and got up near the wall.  
  
"I said what do you think your doing?" Squall hissed at the boy who was now backing away slowly, his eyes narrowing. "I know. I know the secret.." He said fretfully.  
  
Squall stared at him, "What are you talking about?" he said to the boy. "I saw the beams, the energy come out of her hands, I saw. Her hair, black, her eye's black. She's evil. EVIL SORCERESS!" the boy shouted then ran down the hall, into the darkness.  
  
Squall stood in the middle of the hallway, bewildered at what he had seen and heard. (Beams of energy. black eyes and hair?) He thought. (What on Earth is going on?)  
  
He quickly put the thoughts out of his head when he saw his dorm room open. Kiros and Ward stepped out obviously they had heard the commotion. "She's asleep now, Squall. Are you ok?" Kiros said quietly, not bothering to ask about the commotion.  
  
Squall nodded and told them they could go, Ward gave him a pat on the back and Squall stepped into the dorm room and shut the door, locking all the locks and shutting off the light. He slipped into bed and felt the side where Rinoa normally lay.  
  
(Oh. why couldn't I protect you.? Rinoa. Why. I'm so sorry!) He thought to himself. He turned over and looked out the window, staring at the starry, starry night.  
  
A shooting star streaked across the sky and Squall watched it. (Too bad wishes don't come true.) 


	7. 13,14

Chapter Thirteen  
Aurora awoke in her cozy single bed, the sky still somewhat dark. A low rumble of thunder burst through the dead silence and she then heard a low beating sound of pouring rain begin.  
  
A bolt of lightning streaked through the clouds over top the Garden, where Aurora could see it in the skylight and there was another loud rumble of thunder.  
  
She looked at the clock and saw that it was 5:30 in the morning, soon light would fill the sky and it would be a cloudy day. Another bolt of lightning streamed through the clouds and Aurora looked across the room.  
  
What she saw frightened her nearly to death. in that split second where the lightning light filled the room with an eerie glaze she saw her mother, lying dead in the armchair, several cuts along her body and head lay back limply.  
  
Aurora's voice was gone. and thunder boomed through the room and yet another bolt of lightning glazed light through the room and she saw her mothers head raise with her arms outstretched.  
  
Aurora's voice came back and she let out a bloodcurdling scream.. And awoke in her bed with cold sweat.  
  
The room boomed with thunder and glazed with light from the lightning. She looked around the room, half-expecting to see her mother sitting in the armchair across the room but nobody was there. just her in her bed.  
  
She glanced at the clock and it read 5:30. She gulped deeply and sat holding her knee's as tightly as she could, her chin on the blanket draped across her knees as she stared at the armchair.  
  
(It was just a dream. just a nightmare, that's all.) she thought. (But what did it mean, why did I dream that.)  
  
Aurora looked around the room once more and decided to lie down and sleep, she needed that so she lay back down and held the covers tight under her chin. Her back faced the place where the armchair was and she drifted off into a deep slumber again.  
One hour later Squall awoke, it was 6:30. He got up quietly as he could and got dressed quickly, deciding that it would be better to get to Quistis's office early. to get started. After getting dressed her picked up the phone receiver and called into Quistis's office.  
  
He told Kiros, who picked up, to come down immediately with Ward so that he could leave. Some minutes later Kiros and Ward arrived at the dorm room and Squall got up off his bed and welcomed them in.  
  
He told them to stay there until further notice. they would call down and tell them what the plan was. Both of them agreed and Squall walked out of the room quietly and left his daughter with the two most trusted people to his father.  
  
Down the dormitory, to the elevator Squall jogged. He was so anxious just to get going. he was so worried about Rinoa and Sis. He arrived at the elevator and looked around, some students had come out from the dormitory and began heading towards the training center.  
  
(Hmm. SeeD's. I remember now. all that training; I must be really rusty!) He thought as the elevator door opened and some students stepped out and he stepped in and went to the third floor.  
Quistis watched as Squall stepped out of the elevator and walked towards her. They were the only one's there. "My. my. still early, just like before. you were always very disciplined." she said softly as Squall looked up and gave her a funny look.  
  
"Humph, I guess so." He said. Quistis turned to her desk and sat down in her chair and swiveled back and forth, thinking of how to execute the plan she thought of the day before."  
  
She opened her mouth to start talking but stopped as the elevator door opened, and Laguna stepped out and ran over to join them. "Oh. like father, like son! You're early!" she said slightly smiling as the two looked at each other funny. "So. What's the plan now?" Laguna said changing the subject.  
  
Across the room the computer made a beeping sound that meant there was an incoming video message. Quistis walked over and sat down in the chair, closely followed by Laguna and Squall.  
  
A large box appeared on the computer screen and flickered then showed Dr. Odine. He began talking, but sounded like a robot. "Her highness would like to present the new ruler of Esthar and soon the Galbadian nation."  
  
Quistis glanced back at Laguna and Squall who both stared at the screen with their eyes widening and she turned back around quickly to see what she least had expected, Seifer's appeared in the window, his blond hair how longer and his eyes as cold as ever.  
  
Quistis stared at the screen. both unsure of what to think and do. and why him. her only.. Her thoughts were broken when Seifer began to speak, also sounding like a robot. "All SeeD's will die. All Garden's will vanish." he said without his usual smirk.  
  
"Galbadia is her highness'. the world and all time.. Is Sorceress. Adel's!" He said sounding more like a robot with every word that came out of his mouth. Quistis stared at the screen in awe as it flickered off again.  
  
She turned and got up quickly, not bothering to look at Squall or Laguna's faces. She ran out onto the deck and leaned over the railing, rains hit her hard and thunder rumbled. She stood there looking up at the sky as lightning streaked across it.  
  
(No. why Seifer. he can't go through this again. he finally got over Ultimecia's grip over him. Adel will rid of him. she'll kill him. my only true love.) she thought, a tear feel on her cheek and she tried to control herself.  
  
She stood in the rain for some time before Squall came out and retrieved her, pulling her back in out of the rain. "Quistis. are you all right. what happened, why did you run off?" Squall said worriedly.  
  
She looked at Squall then at Laguna who was looking at her with the same worried eyes and she shook Squall off, remembering that he didn't know. how she truly felt about Seifer, nobody knew except for her.  
  
"Nothing. nothing at all. I just, I didn't know what to do, he's so. powerful and Adel has him now. this is going to cause major problems." she lied looking out the window still holding off her tears and remembering that she had to hold off her tears.  
  
Quistis looked back at Squall and Laguna who glanced at each other, she could tell they didn't believe her but they said nothing more about why she ran off. "Look, we know its not really Seifer, he's obviously been hypnotized. we must stick to the plan." Laguna said finally.  
  
Quistis looked at the floor and then decided to just forget about it. they would defeat Adel and he wouldn't be hypnotized anymore. "Yes. your right." She said looking at Laguna.  
  
She was about to go over the plan, but waited. The elevator door opened and Zell, Selphie, Irvine and Nida stepped off and walked over to greet them, they all looked tired but somehow alert at the same time, as if expecting some horrible thing to happen in one second.  
  
Quistis greeted them and waved her hand toward the chairs. They all went and sat down, Selphie and Irvine on one couch; Squall and Laguna on the armchairs; Zell and Nida on another couch and Quistis stood leaning on the desk.  
  
She told Zell, Selphie, Irvine and Nida the plan. Squall and Laguna sat quietly. Quistis told the four former SeeD members about how they planned to train starting after the briefing, then around 5 they would board the Ragnarok and take off.  
  
Quistis thought for a moment then looked at Nida, "You will not be participating in the actual rescue. we need you to fly the Garden." she said firmly. "We need a distraction. when all then green soldiers at the Deep-Sea Research Center look to the Garden passing by they'll not be paying attention to the Ragnarok landing."  
  
Quistis stopped and waiting for Nida to nod, after he agreed she continued with telling them what the groups were. Selphie, Irvine and Zell would be the perimeter group. She told them that once the Ragnarok landed they'd have to be ready to fight off the soldiers right away and secure perimeter.  
  
She moved on to the rescue group that was herself, Squall and Laguna. Everyone looked surprised that Laguna would be fighting but said nothing and waited for Quistis to continue.  
  
She continued with telling them that the rescue group would sneak in and retrieve Ellone and Rinoa and bring them to safety, then they would all go in, find Adel before her final drawing from the sun and defeat her.  
  
She stopped and everyone stared at her, unsure of what to think. "We. have to fight, I haven't fought since." Selphie started but Quistis raised her hand to stop her.  
  
"Yes. I know. I know, we'll all be a bit rusty with fighting, but that's why we're going to train, starting in the training center then we'll move to. The Island Closest to Hell." She said loudly. Everyone stared at her.  
  
Quistis walked over to her desk and pushed a button and a door popped open in the wall. Inside the door were Zell's metal knuckles; Selphie's Crescent Wish; Irvine's sniper rifle and her own Save the Queen whip.  
  
She lifted them out and put them on her desk and shut the door. "So. shall we start" she said looking at the clock which read 8 o'clock. Everyone walked over in silence and picked up their weapon except Laguna and Squall who walked over to the phone.  
  
Quistis listened as Laguna called Kiros and Ward and told one of them to pick up Squall's Lionheart Gunblade and his own machine gun from his room and told them that they call them later, there wasn't enough time at that point.  
  
A few minutes later, after they all did a few moves with their weapons Ward ran out of the elevator with the two weapons and handed them over to Squall and Laguna. He nodded and ran back out of the office and down the elevator.  
  
Quistis walked over to Squall and Laguna, Squall stood swiping his Gunblade back and forth and Laguna was examining his machine gun closely. "Listen, we're going to go to the Training Center until 12 and then, Squall, you can call Kiros and Ward back and tell them what was going to happen, and what's already happened, then we'll leave around 1 to train on the island and come back at 4:30."  
  
Quistis watched as they both nodded then she walked to the elevator. "Shall we?" she said. Everyone walked over to join her as they went down to begin the day.  
  
The day that would show the world that heroes come back.  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
Squall got off the elevator with everyone else. the six of them, Nida had stayed in the office and went up to the pilot's deck and began maneuvering the Garden towards the Island Closest to Hell.  
  
They all walked in silence to the training center and when they got there they split into three groups. Squall and Quistis in one, Zell and Laguna in another and Selphie and Irvine in the final group and they headed in separate directions.  
  
Squall heard a loud roar in the distance then Laguna's machine gun firing, he figured that they had encountered a T-Rexuar. Squall and Quistis walked in silence until they reached a patch of bush, very thick bush.  
  
There seemed to be something moving inside and then about five Grendels hopped out from inside. Squall readied himself into his familiar battle position with Quistis close by him.  
  
One of the Grendel's pounce onto Quistis and knocked her over, a long scrap across her arm began to bleed from the blade tail of the dragon creature. Squall ran forward and hit the Grendel in the face as hard as he could and took out one of its eyes.  
  
The Grendel whimpered in pain and backed off, running into the bush leaving four of them. Before one could strike Squall looked at Quistis who had gone invisible. In her place appeared a familiar figure.  
  
Out of the ground came an icicle, concealed inside was Shiva. The ice broke and Shiva began to attack, she drew up her power and covered the Grendel's with ice leaving them frozen and nearly dead. He saw Quistis re-appear and then he turned and faced the Grendels.  
  
He concentrated hard and did his Renzokuken attack on one of the Grendel's, killing it instantly. He followed that attack immediately with the Fated Circle, he jumped into the air and did a 360 leaving a beam of energy to hit the Grendels with an explosion killing them all.  
  
After defeating the rest of them he turned to look at Quistis who didn't even glance at him, she just kept on walking in silence. (Something must really be wrong with her. but what does it have to do with Seifer?) He thought while catching up to her.  
  
Squall turned to hear a loud cheer from Zell and Laguna; they had defeated the T-Rexuar. He wondered where Selphie and Irvine were but decided not to bother. just to keep going.  
  
He looked around the Training Center, "Quistis, it sure is a lot bigger then it used to be." he said softly while looking around then at Quistis who just walked looking forward.  
  
"Yes. we raised money to make it bigger, its nearly three times the size now, we turned the parking lot into part of it because the Garden is mobile." She said quietly. Squall looked at her then around again.  
  
He noticed at door lit up well, "The Secret Area? It's still here?" in a surprised voice looking Quistis again who didn't seem to care. "Oh yes, we never did rid of that. that's my favorite place." she said obviously deep in thought.  
  
Squall walked off the beaten trail towards the Secret Area and walked inside, Quistis followed slowly. He looked around, everything was the same, the window, the railing, everything.  
  
One thing he did notice though was that on the wall across from the railing there were several small dents in the wall, and burn marks. He looked at Quistis, "What do you think happened there?" and she shrugged then narrowed her eyes.  
  
"I don't know, Squall. but. nevermind." she said suddenly and began to walk out. Squall looked at her, puzzled, but said nothing and walked out behind her.  
  
They continued walking around the training center fighting Grendels, T- Rexuar's and numerous other small monsters until 12 and met the other two groups at the front of the training center.  
  
Squall looked at Selphie, her clothes were slightly ripped and she had a bleeding hand; he looked at Zell who had a cut along his cheek; and at Quistis, who from the Grendels had a cut on her arm. Everyone else only had small bruises.  
  
They all began to walk slowly and silently towards the elevator. When they arrived Squall looked around and thought for a moment, "I think I'll just go to the dorm room, I might as well tell them in person. I want to make sure Aurora is ok." He said.  
  
Everyone looked at him and Quistis nodded. Squall took off down the stairs after they all got onto the elevator. He ran towards the dormitory to tell Kiros and Ward what was going on.  
  
Aurora lay in her bed, she looked at her clock, and it read 12 o'clock. She thought for a moment, wondering why she had slept so late and began to get up but stopped when she heard the dorm room door open. She lay back down slowly and listened.  
  
Her father had arrived and was talking to Kiros and Ward. She strained her ears to hear what they were saying as Squall began to explain something.  
  
She raised her head off the pillow and listened more. She heard him explain a plan to Kiros and Ward, A plan to defeat Adel. Himself, Laguna, Quistis, Zell, Selphie and Irvine would be pulling it off, they would be rescuing her mother and her Aunt and going to kill Adel.  
  
Aurora's eyes widened, surprised that they had worked the plan out so fast but kept listening. She heard him say something about the Nation of Esthar being taken over, ad how Galbadia would be next, then the world.  
  
Her father stopped talking for a moment and said something quietly that she couldn't hear, something about the ruler, and how he or she was hypnotized. Aurora heard a loud stomp, probably from Ward then heard Kiros say, "SEIFER! NO WAY" and Squall hushed him.  
  
After Squall stopped talking Aurora rested her head back onto the pillow, thinking and closed her eyes when her door opened. Her father stepped in to check on her then closed the door again. And he began talking again.  
  
Aurora opened up her eyes and raised her head off the pillow again. "Kiros, Ward. I know that you would like to get some action with this but I need you to stay in the Garden with Aurora. please."  
  
She heard Kiros agree and her father thanked him and she heard the door open and close again. Her father had left.  
  
She heard Kiros and Ward sit down then she began thinking and whispered to her self, "There is no way that I'm going to sit here and wait to see what happens. no way.."  
  
Aurora sat up in her bed and looked out the window, the Garden now floated over the ocean and the storm grew stronger. Wind whipped rain at the windows and thunder boomed through the air; lightning lit up the sky in an eerie way.  
  
She sat on her bed, thinking of a way to know what happens. thinking of what to do next regardless of how dangerous it could get. 


	8. 15,16

AUTHORS MESSAGE  
  
Thanks you all for reading! It means so much to have people interested and intrigued by my story!  
  
Dylan Frazier: I'm glad that your enjoy reading about the new characters that I've put in. sometimes when I wrote the story I wished I could control the new characters as well!  
  
SquallJechtLeonhart: I'm happy you like it and I think that it is a lot like history repeating itself. in many more ways then noticeable. ! Hope you enjoy the rest!  
  
AND Selena, Thank you for your detailed reviews, I'm glad you're enjoying the story! It means a lot to have such an amazing and inspiring writer like my story! THANKS!  
  
Chapter Fifteen  
  
Laguna sat contently in an armchair in Quistis's office. He looked outside to see that the storm had let up at bit; wicked rain beat the windows but it wasn't thunder and lightning. He continued to look out the window, thinking, while Selphie and Zell sat in a nervous conversation.  
  
He noticed that they talked nothing about the current problems, but talked about their past-times at the Garden and how much their lives had changed since their teenage years. A few times Laguna even heard Selphie force out a nervous 'Tee hee' laugh.  
  
He focused his attention onto Quistis and Irvine who were deep into their conversation that was not, however, about past-times and how their lives had changed. They talked about the situation at hand. Laguna noticed that Quistis had managed to push aside her mysterious sadness and take initiative again.  
  
A sudden bang of thunder made Laguna jump, the storm had come back in full force. After settling down, he continued listening to Quistis and Irvine, who had moved on to the subject of Squall.  
  
"It's just terrible. I mean what happened to their house. That was their life. I couldn't imagine what we would do if Selphie and I lost our house." Laguna heard Irvine say. He saw Quistis nodding sadly and he looked at the ground thinking. Maybe.  
  
"Maybe." he said interrupting their conversation. "Maybe it's better that it's gone, in a way." He walked over to where they sat and stared at them, they looked at him confusedly and continued listening.  
  
"I know it's terrible. I mean, all of their possessions, it's all gone now, their life almost destroyed but. it's better this way." Irvine's brow was raised in surprise.  
  
"You know how they've been hiding," Laguna continued, "Trying to live a peaceful life and forget about who they were, including Aurora, and what they did?" It was more of a statement than a question.  
  
"They need to face who they are. that they're actually heroes, just like the rest of you. You all saved the world from an evil sorceress, which Aurora has the powers of. She's a sorceress just like her mother and it's better that she knows and that they don't hide anymore." He finished.  
  
He looked at their expressions that turned from confusion to acceptance. They understood what he meant and accepted that. "Yes. I suppose that your right Laguna, but you know we aren't the only "heroes" here" Irvine said looking at him, something twinkled in his eye.  
  
"Laguna, you've had some adventures in your time, and done some major things I reckon!" Irvine chuckled a bit, "You even masterminded the capture of Sorceress Adel, twice, and are helping a third!" He continued. "Before you became president of Esthar you tricked Adel into that Sorceress Memorial place then before the defeat of Ultimecia you told us when and how to beat her and how to do the time compression travel."  
  
Laguna looked at Irvine thoughtfully. "Yes. I suppose I did." He said, a curious smirk crossing his face. He had noticed that Zell and Selphie had stopped talking and taken their attention to the their conversation.  
  
He looked at Quistis. She smiled for the first time in two days but as quickly as it came, it was gone. She crossed her arms across her chest and pursed her lips as she stood near the window.  
  
Laguna had begun to walk to the window to talk to Quistis about their plans when Squall came out of the elevator.  
  
"So, let's head out." Squall said firmly.  
  
Laguna looked at Quistis again who had turned and looked at Squall blankly. "Shouldn't we eat first? I mean, don't we need some food? It will strengthen us." She said.  
  
Laguna looked at Squall once again. "I'm not hungry. If you guys want to eat then you can. I'll wait in the Ragnarok." He said, looking around at everyone who had nodded in reply.  
  
Aurora was sitting on her bed when she heard the storm get louder and heavier after what seemed to be a brief break in the storm. She stood up and walked slowly over to her dresser.  
  
She looked at the mirror for a second and noticed her eyes had turned darker. They were no longer the bright blue that they had always been. They were turning to a dark hazy blue. She looked once more and figured it was just her imagination, but then remembered what she was.  
  
She rubbed her eyes hard and opened them again; the color had stayed the same. (It's. nothing. maybe just. nothing!) She thought quickly then opened her drawer and looked inside.  
  
She saw her regular everyday out fit but decided on something else. She pulled out a pair of black shorts and a white tank top. She put on a long, ankle length, light purple vest made out of cotton and slipped on her black boot-shoes.  
  
Looking into the mirror she brushed her hair and put on her necklace with the Griever ring and walked over to her armchair and sat down. On the table beside her was a telephone. She dialed Dawn's number.  
  
"Hello?" Dawn said. Aurora answered quickly in a whisper, "Dawn? Look, You've got to do me a huge favor and meet me at the cafeteria. I'll be there soon." She waited for an answer.  
  
"Umm. sure Aurora. I'll meet you. what's wrong?" Dawn said in a low tone while Aurora hissed, "No time now. I'll tell you when I see you. just go, now." And she hung up the phone.  
  
She looked out the window once more and noticed that the storm remained strong. The wind beat the rain hard against the window so that there was only a sheet of water on the glass. Thunder boomed loud and lightning roared across the cloudy sky.  
  
Aurora crossed her room and opened the door. She saw Kiros and Ward sitting on the bed playing a card game of some sort. As she walked over they both stopped and looked at her. Kiros greeted her 'Good Afternoon' and Ward smiled.  
  
"Would it be ok if I went to the cafeteria? I'm really hungry." she asked hastily, trying to hurry so she could meet Dawn. She stared at the two as they delved into quick debating gestures. Ward did some sort of hand gesture to Kiros who then nodded and turned to Aurora.  
  
"Yes, we suppose that would be fine. We're quite hungry too. and besides, we have to stay with you anyway." Kiros said while getting up and stretching. Ward also got up and walked towards the door, his long robe swishing as he walked.  
  
Aurora nodded and they headed out. towards the cafeteria.  
  
Dawn sat at a table in the back of the cafeteria, sipping on her soft drink that she bought when she arrived. Just as she began to wonder what was taking Aurora so long, she arrived in the cafeteria accompanied by a skinny black man and a rather large white man, both looking at least three times her age, dressed in white robes.  
  
She saw Aurora say something to them. She got some food and a drink and walked over to her table. The two men who had been with her sat on the other side of the cafeteria, looking at her every once and while.  
  
"What is it? What's wrong? Who are those men?" Dawn hissed at Aurora who sat down slowly and began eating quickly.  
  
"Firstly, those men are my grandfather's friends, they are to stay with me. all day by orders. Secondly and thirdly. well that's next." She said with her mouth full.  
  
Dawn glanced back at the men who had moved a table closer, but remained rather far away. She watched as Aurora scarfed down her food and gulped her drink, then she moved her chair closer and began to talk, finally.  
  
"Look. just listen. don't interrupt." Aurora said quietly then continued on. Dawn listened with a mixture of amazement and worry as Aurora told her about what was going on. How soldiers sent by a sorceress that was after her, her mother and aunt (most of all her) had kidnapped her mother and her aunt. That her house had been completely destroyed by the same soldiers who'd kidnapped her mother and aunt.  
  
It was a lot for Dawn to take in within five minutes.  
  
Dawn was surprised when Aurora told her about what happened in the training center. How after she left, Dean came onto her and she accidentally hurt him and he ran off terrified. She became interested when she heard about Aurora overhearing the soldiers talking.  
  
As Dawn listened to Aurora about how the dragon creatures had attacked her, and the mysterious Sirus, she was completely transfixed with the story.  
  
The mysterious had guy told her to concentrate on 'Ultima' and then Aurora blasted away all the creatures. not knowing how Sirus didn't look surprised at all.  
  
"Wait. sorry. I've never heard of a Sirus. let alone a Sirus who uses a gunblade here in the garden. Nobody in any Garden has used a gunblade since. well since your father." Dawn interrupted. She noticed that Aurora was suddenly frowning.  
  
"He. said that he was from Galbadia Garden. visiting." Aurora said quietly as Dawn shook her head in disagreement.  
  
"That can't be true. Nobody has used a gunblade since your father, Aurora. Not in any Garden." She said.  
  
Dawn looked at Aurora's startled face, which quickly turned to annoyance, "Anyway." she said hastily and continued. She told Dawn about her dream. . then about her father's conversation and what she had heard, something about a Seifer being the ruler of Esthar.  
  
Dawn stared at Aurora in shock, "Seifer. Seifer Almasy? The knight of Sorceress Ultimecia?" she said looking into Aurora's confused face.  
  
"Don't tell me. something else that I don't know. don't bother explaining, I don't have time. just listen to this." Aurora said.  
  
Dawn closed her mouth and looked at Aurora intently. "Ok. now you've heard my fathers plan that I told you?" she asked and Dawn nodded as Aurora continued.  
  
"Well, I'm going to, when the group returns from that island training, sneak onto the Ragnarok and hide in a lower compartment, you have to help me though." Dawn stared at her. "How?" she asked, in obvious doubt.  
  
"I'm going to fake sick and stay in my bed," Aurora commented as though it were all too obvious, "Now I need you to come to the dorm room door at 4:45 and knock. Tell them that something's happened, your friend is hurt and you need someone, and knowing them they will leave to help you. During that time I'll sneak out and hide until they come back to the room. Then we'll go to the Ragnarok and the group won't even know." Aurora said.  
  
Dawn stared at her, "You want me to come???" she asked in shock. Aurora nodded furiously.  
  
She looked around to see the two men rising and walking slowly over. She groaned loudly. "Oh. all right!. See you then.." She hissed quietly.  
  
She watched as Aurora rose from her chair and joined the two men. Aurora looked back at her and winked as they walked out of the cafeteria.  
  
Dawn sighed loudly and sat for a moment before leaving. She closed her eyes, and muttered, "I'm soooo going to regret this."  
  
Chapter Sixteen  
  
Aurora arrived with Kiros and Ward back to the dorm room. She thanked them for escorting her to the cafeteria then told them she'd be in her room reading until her father came back.  
  
She walked silently into her room and sat on her bed, the storm banged up against the window with full force. her room had become somewhat dark from the lack of sun. She sat on her bed with one leg underneath her and put her pillow on her lap. Her long blond hair hung loosely around her.  
  
(Am I doing the right thing.? I mean. I know that I don't want to wait but I'll be in so much danger.) she thought with much doubt flowing over her.  
  
She quickly wiped it away. "Of course I'm doing the right thing! Why wouldn't I be?" she muttered out loud while getting up to turn on her light.  
  
She grabbed her book called "The Days of Destiny" and lay back so her back was against the wall and began to read.  
  
(She awoke in a dark slumber, in a darkened room. Nothing but walls were there with a small window for light. In the corner lay her mother, Rinoa, curled up in a ball. Her clothes were dirty and ripped a bit.  
  
She tried to speak but no words came out, she got up and tried to walk but she couldn't, she was paralyzed. She stood there, rather frightened and confused. A part of the wall opened and several green soldiers marched in and picked up her mother and took her away.  
  
She tried to scream for them to stop but still nothing came out. She tried to walk but couldn't, all she could still do was look around, helplessly. Out of nowhere there was a sudden flash of white light.)  
  
Aurora woke from her light sleep. "What's going on? What's happening?" She asked suddenly frightened. "It seemed so real. why am I having these dreams?"  
  
She sat there quietly, pondering what that was, why that was and where that was. (Was it real?) She thought while staring out the window, into the vicious storm.  
  
Squall sat in the co-pilot seat while Selphie flew the Ragnarok towards the Island Closest to Hell. Upon their arrival, Squall stood up and remade the groups that would switch tasks halfway through the time.  
  
Firstly, Squall assigned Quistis, Laguna and Selphie to collect important magic and then assigned himself, Irvine and Zell to go ahead and clear the path of monsters. He looked at his watch, it read 1:30, and they were late. They only had until 4:30 until they had to be back at the garden.  
  
"Ok. my group will go ahead and clear the path around the island until 3:00 then we switch. Quistis, your group will take the lead and let us get magic." He said formally as everyone nodded and followed him off the aircraft, Quistis's team waited a few minutes. Once outside they noticed it wasn't raining on the island.  
  
Squall, Zell and Irvine walked ahead slowly, making sure that they got most of the monsters out of the other group's way so it would be easier for them. There wasn't anything big, just Grendel's mostly.  
  
"Shh. we're approaching the T-Rexuar territory now." Squall whispered and they quieted down. All of the sudden a T-Rexuar ran out in front of them and let out a loud roar. Squall drew out his Lionheart while Zell put on his gloves and Irvine pulled out his gun and tipped his hat. They all readied themselves.  
  
Before the T-Rexuar attacked, Irvine cast an Ultima on it. There was a huge explosion and the T-Rexuar stood swaying back and forth. That was their chance to finish it off. Squall was about to do Renzokuken but T-Rexuar quickly attacked at swiped them with its tail. It hit all of them with such force that Irvine was knocked out. Squall and Zell were left extremely weak.  
  
Squall limped over on his knee; Zell was bent holding his arm. He looked from Zell to the T-Rexuar and saw what it was doing. The T-Rexuar was about to finish off Zell. Squall stood up and cast his Recover onto Zell instead of himself, to save him. It worked. Zell was hit hard but was left strong enough.  
  
Squall watched as Zell stood up straight and readied himself to attack. Before he had the chance, however, the T-Rexuar had struck again, this time on Squall. It ran to him and bit down on his arm and side so hard it knocked him out right away. Only Zell was left then.  
  
Squall came to with a start. Zell stood over him holding a bottle, it looked to be a phoenix down but he wasn't sure. Squall stood up with the help of Zell and slumped over a bit, still weak. He looked at Zell's face, he was smiling quite broadly.  
  
"Thanks bud. for the help before." He said while kneeling over Irvine to revive him. "Oww.. Yeah, sure." Squall replied holding the back of his head. "Next time we need to be faster, more prepared, we could have died back there."  
  
"Yeah, your right." Zell said as Irvine stood up slowly, weak from being knocked out. They quickly healed themselves up and began walking again. Squall noticed the other team wasn't far behind, they must have seen the fight.  
  
After what seemed an eternal walk filled with fights, which they won; although, some of them, just barely, they stopped; it was now 3:00 and time for a switch. Squall, Irvine and Zell sat down and awaited Quistis's group to arrive, they seemed to have fallen back quite far.  
  
"Squall.?" Irvine asked. Squall looked up, surprised someone was talking, there had been complete silence for nearly an hour. "Yeah?" He replied, looking at Irvine as he twiddled with the weeds beside him. Squall could barely see Irvine's face from beneath his hat.  
  
"You know. it may seem weird to talk about this now but I was just thinking about back when we were younger. When you were a SeeD. Did you ever trust me?" he asked.  
  
Squall stared at him, unsure of what to say because the truth was he didn't trust him when they were younger, not until after the defeat of Ultimecia. He never knew why, he just didn't. "Well. I'll tell you the truth, Irvine. Not at first, not until after the Ultimecia battle." he said quietly.  
  
"Oh. I sort of figured that. but why? We were ok when we were younger, like a lot younger. When we were in that orphanage it wasn't so bad, was it?" Irvine asked softly. "I mean, I know that you were sort of a loner. and especially once Sis left. but you trusted me. and us then, right?"  
  
Squall thought for a moment and remembered back to the old days, when they were so young that nothing but having fun mattered. He was somewhat a loner but still had fun with them and he did trust them. even Irvine.  
  
He nodded and said, "Yes, I did trust you. I trusted everyone, but things change, we were young, it was different. Why did you bring this up anyway?" He looked at Irvine, waiting for an answer but Irvine looked to be considering what he was going to say.  
  
"I. don't know. I was just thinking about the old times, when we were all reunited. it wasn't easy then." He said shrugging slightly; a piece of grass hung out his mouth.  
  
"Oh. yeah it was hard then, but it's hard now too." Squall said softly sitting up and looking around, Quistis's group was near, about 20 meters away."  
  
"Zell." Squall said, changing the subject.  
  
Zell jumped a bit, he had been asleep."What. what is it." he said, standing up quickly and putting on his fighting gloves, as though ready to hit anything in his line of sight.  
  
"Zell!" said Irvine, laughing, " It's nothing, just calm down, alright? Selphie, Quistis and Laguna are coming." Zell put down his fists and took off his gloves, looking slightly disappointed; probably because Zell had always loved having the first hit on a beast, that is, if there actually was one near!  
  
Squall also stood up and began walking towards the other group, Zell and Irvine followed and they reached the other group. "How'd it go?" Quistis asked, first looking at Squall worriedly.  
  
"Oh, you know, the same old. Almost killed a few times, knocked out." he said sarcastically but stopped, Quistis was giggling. "Hehehe.. I see you still manage to be sarcastic in serious situations. Your still your old predictable self you know." She said still smiling.  
  
"Wha." he started but Quistis finished his sentence. ".tever." He stared at her and smirked a bit, realizing how predictable he really was, no matter how many years had passed by.  
  
Squall looked to Laguna and Selphie who were also smiling, then to Irvine and Zell who were laughing. For the first time since they had all met they were laughing and smiling together.  
  
Squall stopped quickly, thinking about what was happening again. He longed to have Rinoa standing next to him doubling over in laughter along with his daughter and Ellone.  
  
"Anyway. how did you guys do?" Squall asked seriously, wiping away his sudden urge to cry.  
  
"Well, we ran into a couple Grendels, four maybe. but they were easy. Other then that we stocked up on all the necessary magic needed. The three of us are full with Ultima, Aura, Triple, Curaga, Meteor and Full-life." She said, suddenly turning serious.  
  
"Back at the Garden we have other necessary magic like Death, Protect, and Life if needed. We have a limitless stock of it."  
  
Squall looked at her; pleased that she kept things so organized, but supposed she was used to it, being that she was, after all, the headmistress for 15 years. "That sounds fine. your group should go ahead now. we'll stay back and follow until 4:30 and stock up on the same magic." He said. "Let's go."  
  
He watched as Quistis lead the way, Selphie following closely with Laguna. He waited until they were about 200 meters away then led the way and began collected magic.  
  
Laguna followed closely behind Selphie as they walked quickly, looking around for monsters. They were in Ruby Dragon territory. He remembered the incident when he was young and had to make money in a movie and was confronted with a Ruby Dragon. He had to use a Gun blade to get past. To that day, Laguna wonders how anyone can handle a gun blade.  
  
They slowed down. Quistis had heard something. He looked around and off in the distance was a Ruby Dragon, flapping its wings furiously, it had seen them and they were invading on its territory.  
  
"C'mon. Let's kick this things ass!" Laguna heard Quistis say, surprised by her attitude. He always thought she was calmer but now she was acting like Zell.  
  
They ran to the dragon and stopped in front of it as it watched them furiously. Laguna watched in amazement as Quistis stepped up and cracked her whip hard at the dragon's eye. The dragon roared in pain and put a fire spell onto Quistis, which knocked her over, but she stood up right away and put a high potion on herself.  
  
Laguna stepped up and cast triple onto himself then quickly cast Aura on all of them. He looked at Selphie as she stepped up and cast a double Ultima on the dragon that barely made the dragon wobble. This one was strong.  
  
He stepped up and focused hard. A vine swung down from mid air and he clung onto it shooting the dragon non-stop before letting go and throwing a grenade at the dragon.  
  
He stepped back and watched as the dragon readied itself and it did its fire breathe attack on them. This left all three nearly dead, barely standing. He was about to cure himself quickly, but saw Selphie step forward and she cast Full-Cure on them bringing them to full health again.  
  
He watched as Quistis stepped forward and cast Mighty Guard on them. "On the count of three, cast triple ultima!" she shouted over the dragons roars. "One. two. three!"  
  
They all cast their triple Ultima, killing it immediately. They all slumped down, tired, but pleased that they had defeated a ruby dragon so quickly.  
  
Laguna was about to say something, but Quistis stood up and started walking, without any word said. Both Laguna and Selphie looked at each other, wondering what was going on with her, but said nothing and followed silently.  
  
They continued walking for an hour and 15 minutes before finally slowing down, knowing they would have to go back soon. Selphie had glided to the ocean's edge as Laguna caught up with Quistis.  
  
"What's going on with you, Quistis? Does this have anything to do with Seifer?" he asked quietly, so that Selphie wouldn't overhear them.  
  
"What do you mean and why do you think this has to do with Seifer?" she asked him sharply, trying to act innocent. Laguna could tell she was hiding something.  
  
"Look. I know its hard to open up sometimes but weren't you the one who helped teach my son all about that. if anyone knows that opening up is better then closing off it's you." He said even more quietly, ignoring Selphie's giggling as she ran in and out of the water. No matter how old she was, she acted like she was still 6.  
  
He stared at Quistis. Her face had turned to a frown, and she seemed to be considering telling him as she bit her lip; finally, she turned to look at him. "I know it's better. but you won't understand. nobody will." She said softly, in a longing voice.  
  
"I may not understand, but I'll listen. and I won't tell anyone if you don't want me too. but I know that you need to get this out." He said, looking closely at her face, which had turned from a frown to a slight smirk.  
  
"Who made you so smart?" she said sarcastically. Laguna shrugged. After a long silence she looked at Laguna again.  
  
"I lied before," she said quietly, "Seifer has everything to do with this."  
  
"A long time ago, before the Seifer became possessed by Ultimecia, we had 'thing' going on, that nobody knew about, and nobody could know about." She explained, "I thought I was in love with Squall at the time, but when Seifer became older things kinda changed. he changed. so did I. and. well. I. I fell for him."  
  
Laguna was shocked about her confession about Squall, but even more so that someone like her was in love with Seifer. Still, he said nothing and let her continue.  
  
"We saw each other sometimes.. Wonderful times.and he loved me too, with all of his heart; the only thing that worried me was Rinoa, but she was with Squall, and they love each other just as much as me and Seifer loved one another."  
  
"But then he became hypnotized by that. that evil sorceress and I didn't see him after that." She prolonged, "I longed to see him but he was the enemy."  
  
"As you know, after the Ultimecia battle, Seifer disappeared for some years, and then about 5 years ago he came back in secret. He came back to me. he remembered."  
  
"I see.." Laguna started, but Quistis put her hand up to stop him as she continued.  
  
"He had put on a new identity and by night came to see me, we became very close again. I was never sure why I loved him so much, but I did. I just did. About three months ago he came to the Garden to see me again but this time he had a ring."  
  
"You don't mean.." Laguna started and Quistis looked at him sadly. "We're engaged. and he's gone again. gone. We were going to start a whole new life together. I was going to hand the Garden to Zell and his wife and we were going to live in peace but now Adel has got a hold on him, a hold I'm afraid he won't be able to get out of."  
  
Laguna was speechless; this was the last thing he had expected. Quistis Trepe and Seifer Almasy, together in marriage. Somehow he understood though, he knew that love was mysterious and it worked in funny ways.  
  
"Wow. Quistis. you're. engaged? To Seifer?" he said while looking at Quistis's sad face. He knew what she was afraid of.  
  
"You're not going to lose him. I personally will make sure of that." he said softly, looking at her sadness turning into confusion.  
  
"What? You mean your not going to kill him. You don't think he's evil?" she asked, her voice full of hope, her eyes with tears.  
  
"No. I'm not going to kill him, nobody is. Adel has got him hypnotized, its not his fault." He said pointedly.  
  
"It never was his fault. He was never and isn't evil, he just has that mind. one that can be taken over easily. I know he may have seemed. awful. to many people, but if you really know him." she paused, "I love him"  
  
"I know you do. I know what's its like to love someone and have them gone, that's why Seifer is not going to die." He said softly as Quistis looked at him and smiled. He hugged her tight and let go when he heard Selphie yell that Squall's group was arriving.  
  
Once Squall's group arrived, only few words were said about their current magic status and they set off to the Ragnarok, after take off Laguna walked down to the passenger deck and looked out the window at the passing scenery.  
  
The sky had once again began to fill with lightning as they headed towards the mobile garden. He stared out the window, his hands in his pockets just thinking, he let out a long heavy sigh.  
  
(Rinoa, Ellone. gone. I wonder if we'll actually be able to save them. or if they're already dead and this is a trap.  
  
Seifer, Seifer Almasy and Quistis, how can they be together. The two most unalike people I know are engaged. Is he good enough. or is he faking it..??)  
  
________________________________________________________________________ 


	9. 17,18

AUTHORS NOTE:  
  
Selena, thank you very much for the review! I'm glad that you liked the fight scenes! They took quite awhile to do, but it was fun! Hope you enjoy the next installment!  
  
Chapter Seventeen  
  
Laguna was still deep in thought when the Ragnarok landed. He barely noticed the slight bump it made onto the garden platform. He stood up and stretched before joining the others as they cascaded down from the pilot's deck and headed straight to Quistis's office.  
  
After arriving, Quistis did a short briefing on the rest of the mission. They were to leave at 4:50 to the Ragnarok, leaving them about 10 minutes. Once they arrived at the Deep-Sea Research Center, they would land and Balamb Garden will make a diversion so the perimeter group has time to kill of the outer-soldiers.  
  
He watched Squall whisper something to Quistis before he left the office. He figured he was going down to tell Kiros and Ward what was going to happen next then say goodbye to Aurora. in case anything happened.  
  
Laguna stood up and walked to the balcony and looked out into the sky, the storm had completely let up and it was becoming sunny and nice out. He thought about Ellone, and Rinoa and what they must be going through.  
  
"How are we going to pull this off?" he muttered under his breath as he heard Quistis direct Irvine and Selphie back to the Ragnarok. Zell had been sent to inform Nida of their plans.  
  
Some minutes later he heard Squall arrive back in the office, holding his Lionheart in his hand as if someone was about to attack him with full force. Laguna walked slowly back inside and followed Quistis and Squall back out to the Ragnarok. Nobody bothered to attempt conversation.  
  
(Raine. if only you could see us now.) he thought as they went up the elevator.  
  
Aurora waited quietly in her room for Dawn; the Ragnarok would be leaving soon. Just as she stood up and was about to call Dawn, she heard the faint sound of a knock on the door.  
  
She heard Dawn's voice sounding panicked as she told Kiros and Ward that somebody was in trouble, they were in the other end of the dormitory. (Clever move..) She thought as she pulled on her boots.  
  
She heard both Ward and Kiros run down the dormitory now was her chance, they would never know. She ran out of her room after laying pillows in her blankets in case they came in, they would think that she was just asleep.  
  
She closed her door then lightly as she could she stepped out of the dormitory room and hid in the shadows, she waited until Kiros and Ward came back with Dawn muttering something about a stupid practical joke and she heard them shut the door.  
  
"It worked!" she whispered so that Dawn could hear her. She walked out of the shadows to join Dawn who was walking out of the dormitory.  
  
Aurora thought for a moment, "You know, I haven't thought this far ahead," she looked down, embarrassed, "I didn't really think about how we might actually get onto the Ragnarok."  
  
Dawn smirked, "I figured as much but no problem.. I did some research and I found this magic. in a book. It can turn you temporarily invisible. Only for 5 minutes so have to wait until we're almost there. then we can get on. But you'll have to do it." Dawn said.  
  
Aurora nodded, "Ok.."  
  
At that, they headed towards the Ragnarok. Once they got there she heard Dawn mutter something to herself that she couldn't quite make out.  
  
"Now," Dawn said out loud, "To make this work we have to be touching. You need to concentrate and say 'Castoa Invasi', believe me, it will work!"  
  
Aurora put her finger on Dawn's arm. "Ok, I'm ready." Aurora and Dawn closed their eyes. "Castoa Invasi!" she murmured.  
  
With a small burst of energy the two were thrown apart a few feet and plunged into invisibility.  
  
"Grab my hand!" Aurora said, frantically trying to find Dawn.  
  
Once they found each other they ran towards the Ragnarok in a hurry, just as they reached the platform Aurora heard voices Quistis, her father and grandfather were headed towards the Ragnarok. The other three were already on board.  
  
She pulled Dawn onto the Ragnarok and they hid in a room below the stairs to the cargo hold. They stood in there waiting for the Ragnarok to take off and just as it did, they begin to reappear.  
  
(Are we doing the right thing?) Aurora thought then said out loud but in a whisper, "There's no turning back now." And she said Dawn's face drop a bit.  
  
Aurora immediately regretted getting her into this.  
  
Rinoa lay curled up in a ball in her cell. The new sunlight was filling the room so she could see around it clearly. She sat up and held her knees tightly, remembering the message she sent. hoping it would be delivered.  
  
(I wonder if I should have sent that message into Aurora's head. I know she's a sorceress but. will she know to tell Squall? She must have recognized those guards. I brought her to see that I wouldn't be here in this cell once they came.) she thought as she once again curled up and tried to sleep. Her once shiny black hair was dull and stringy from the air in the cell, and she had several rips in her clothes.  
  
After what seemed to be forever she heard the distant sound of something big coming, it sounded like the Garden. (Yes! They're coming! There may still be a chance.) she thought, but just as she sat up she heard the locks on the door being removed and two green soldiers came in.  
  
She watched them closely was they walked towards her and the next thing she knew was that there was the back of a gun handle coming down on her head. They knocked her conscious and dragged her out of the cell.  
  
Ellone looked around the dark cell. It was pitch back and even with the small window, which was surrounded by water, she couldn't see anything. She looked around the cell, wondering what would happen and if Rinoa was alright.  
  
The locks on the cell door opened and two green soldiers came in, carrying Rinoa who seemed to be limp. They dropped her on the floor then walked out without a word said.  
  
Ellone stood up and walked over to Rinoa, checking to see if she was ok. She looked to be knocked out pretty bad - the top of her head, closer to her forehead was bleeding heavily. Ellone ripped of a bit of her shawl and put it on her head to try and stop the bleeding, hoping that Rinoa's powers would soon kick in to heal her injury.  
  
She felt a tingle in her hand and lifted off the piece of shawl; Rinoa's head was healing itself. Rinoa opened her eyes slightly and smiled at bit at Ellone. "You ok?" she asked faintly.  
  
"I'm fine. but your not, you need to lie down." Ellone whispered. Rinoa had opened her eyes fully and sat up looking at Ellone, while rubbing the back of her head. "Thank you." She whispered.  
  
Ellone looked at her kindly. "For what.?" she asked, as Rinoa lay down on the floor. "For everything. you're the one that brought Aurora here. her consciousness so she could see that I wouldn't be there.Thanks to your power we may be saved." Rinoa whispered.  
  
Ellone nodded and brushed Rinoa's hair off her face, "Your welcome. now rest. you know they're going to come. if only we had sent the message sooner." She said softly as Rinoa who was looking at her, "They're coming. now. I heard them." she whispered.  
  
Ellone stared at her. a mixture of happiness and worry came over her but she smiled to comfort Rinoa. "Of course they are." She said quietly as Rinoa drifted off to sleep.  
  
Chapter Eighteen  
  
Aurora was sitting silently, clutching her hands, which were drooped over her knees. Her eyes were partly closed and she allowed her hair to hang loosely around her.  
  
(I wonder if we should have stayed back. I mean, this is so dangerous.) She thought as she looked up at Dawn who had her legs crossed and her head slumped back and she was looking at the ceiling. Aurora figured that Dawn was thinking the exact same thing as she was but stopped her thoughts when she heard an announcement over the microphone system in the Ragnarok.  
  
"Laguna. come to the flight deck NOW. we're almost there, we have to get this thing on the road!" she heard Selphie say. Aurora stood up and walked over to where Dawn was sitting, she seemed to be muttering something to herself. Aurora crouched down beside her and looked at the ground.  
  
"Look, You don't have to come if you want. you got me here, on the Ragnarok, all I need you to do now is help me get into the place, to show me how to put the invisibility spell on longer."  
  
"Oh no. I can't just let you go alone! I have to come. I'm brave enough, I'm gonna be a SeeD!" Dawn said suddenly as she tilted her head forwards, but something about the look on her face told Aurora she was still scared out of her wits.  
  
Aurora looked at Dawn slowly and said, "No. Dawn, this is what I wanted to do. it doesn't involve you. You'll much more of a help to put the spell on me and stay here, and be here when I get back."  
  
She looked at Dawns sad face, but Dawn nodded slowly, "Just. stay out of trouble, ok. What are you going to do in there anyway?" she said frightfully. Aurora looked at the ground, something struck her. (What am I going to do?)  
  
Before Aurora had the chance to say anything she stopped and heard the Ragnarok accelerate and then stop in mid air. They were about to land. "Dawn, how do I make the spell longer?"  
  
Dawn stared at her. "I'm not sure. I guess you could put more of your power into the spell." she suggested. "I didn't say what would happen if you did that though. with a sorceress, well. if you put enough power into it I'm sure you could turn yourself invisible forever."  
  
Aurora frowned. "Your right," she thought for a moment, "Maybe if I just put very little more power into it.?"  
  
Dawn nodded, "That could work."  
  
They both rose and waited for the Ragnarok to land.  
  
Laguna had just reached the flight deck as the Ragnarok stopped. He stood behind Squall and Irvine. Quistis sat in the rifle seat and Zell sat in the Co-Pilots seat next to Selphie.  
  
He listened as Selphie was transmitting with Nida in the Garden. He heard Nida saying that the soldiers had taken a notice to the Garden and were watching it approach. Laguna focused his attention out the window at that.  
  
From not to far away he saw the Garden approaching the Deep-Sea Research Center rapidly. It moved straight towards it and lifted from the water to go over it, just as the Garden was directly over the Research Center Laguna saw several soldiers pointing their guns at the Garden and shooting, which barely had any affect what-so-ever on the bottom of the Garden.  
  
"You're clear to land now, get goin, we can't keep'em occupied for much longer before they notice you guys!" he heard say through the radio transmitter and Selphie took off from their mid-air stop and headed to the Research Center that wasn't too far away.  
  
He looked around at the ground and noticed several soldiers drawing their attention to the landing Ragnarok and began shooting at it. He felt the jolt of the landing and immediately moved aside as Selphie, Zell and Irvine got up from their seats and ran as fast as they could out the door.  
  
Laguna looked out the window and watched as Selphie and Zell ran out onto the platform defeating many soldiers in their way. He saw Irvine dash to a hidden space before anyone saw him and he loaded his gun.  
  
Soldiers fell everywhere, with multiple attacks from both Zell and Selphie. Unsuspecting soldiers fell to the ground as Irvine shot them from his hiding place. Laguna drew his attention to something most peculiar.  
  
He looked at the opening into the Research Center. One of the two doors had opened a crack and then closed. Nobody was there. Right before the door shut again he saw a glint of blond hair appear out of now-where, but it was gone as the door shut right behind it.  
  
He quickly shook off his suspecting thoughts as he saw Selphie and Zell signal them out, all the outdoor soldiers were dead. It was time to go. He turned on his heel and followed Squall and Quistis off the flight deck and out the cargo hold. They ran to the opening of the Research Center and stopped beside Zell and Selphie, Irvine ran out from his hiding place and joined them.  
  
"Ok! Time to get this done, first part was successful, however, we mustn't get excited yet." Quistis said. "Now you three" she said pointing at Selphie, Zell and Irvine. "Please stay in the Ragnarok, we'll come and retrieve you once we've got Rinoa and Ellone. Until then, good luck and see you."  
  
The three of them nodded and ran back towards the Ragnarok and Squall, Quistis and Laguna opened the door and entered the Research Center wondering whether this was the end.  
  
Zell ran alongside Selphie and Irvine towards the Ragnarok and noticed how quickly the sun was setting. He saw the Garden hovering nearby but far enough away to stay out of any immediate danger. He followed the two into the Ragnarok and they closed the cargo hold.  
  
"I'll be right there, I just want to look around for awhile, I mean, when's the last time we were on the Ragnarok? Fifteen years ago!" he said and they both nodded and continued walking.  
  
Zell walked around the Ragnarok until he reached the corridor with stairs. Something was odd though, it seemed that the door beneath the stairs stood slightly open. He walked over and opened the door totally, took one look and began to close the door but wiped his head back around.  
  
A young girl, about the age of Aurora, sat on the floor with her head down and she looked up at him. A spasm of horror crossed her face and she stood up quickly. Zell stared at her, unsure what to say, or what to think.  
  
From behind him he heard people running towards him so he looked to see that Selphie and Irvine had arrived, neither of them bothering to look into the room behind him. "Aurora. she's gone! Kiros and Ward just contacted us, they don't know where she is. The last time they saw her she was." Selphie explained but stopped as she looked over Zells shoulder at the girl in the room.  
  
"Alright! What the hell is going on?" Zell heard Irvine say as he noticed the girl in the room, with a look of guilt and shock on her face.  
  
Zell turned around and looked closely at the girl. He thought maybe she knew what was going on. "Its ok. just follow us. We need to talk now." He said softly and moved aside to let the girl out of the room.  
  
They all walked in complete silence straight to the passenger deck, Selphie sat beside the mysterious girl and Irvine and Zell stood in front of them. "First of all. what's your name, hun? Selphie asked.  
  
"Dawn." the girl said. Her face was not scared anymore, just guilty.  
  
"Dawn, we need you to tell us what's going on, where's Aurora? You need to tell us, she may be in danger." Selphie said softly. Zell watched as the girl gulped and listened as she began to talk.  
  
She told them about how they were friends and that they made a plan to come, Aurora's plan. They snuck onto the Ragnarok then Aurora got off again when they landed, she went inside the Deep-Sea Research Center.  
  
Zell stood there, shocked and angry, Aurora had gone in to save her mother. by herself. "What!" he retorted loudly that shocked Dawn and made her shudder a bit. "I'm. sorry." she said softly looking at the ground.  
  
Zell looked at her kindly then, "It's ok. its not your fault, I'm sorry for blowing up like that. It's Aurora's fault. Squall is going to so angry." He said softly moving towards the door and beckoning Irvine to follow him. "C'mon, we'll go to the flight deck."  
  
They left Selphie and Dawn talking and went on the lift and onto the flight deck. "Is there any way to communicate with them? There's got to be we've got to tell them that Aurora is in there, in danger. Is she stupid or something?" Zell said harshly as Irvine gave him a look of 'stop that, your letting your emotions get high again. As always.'  
  
Zell suppressed his anger and said quietly, "Sorry, its just that she knows that her life is in danger yet she still goes in there." He saw that Irvine was frowning now but turned to face the panel and looked out the window.  
  
"Zell. her mother and her aunt have been taken. You know that Squall is like that too, he just wants them back. Aurora has got a lot of her father in her; I noticed it when I met her, her quietness, her shyness and that attitude. You know that Squall a lot like that, but more closed off." He said softly. "I'd do the same if my mother and aunt were taken."  
  
Zell frowned but nodded, knowing that he was right. "So, there's no way we can talk to them, can't we go in after them?" he said louder. "No. we have to follow orders, Zell. We can't go in, and there's no way of communicating with them." Irvine said still looking out the window.  
  
"Why can't we go in?" Zell said impatiently and Irvine spun around. "Because Zell, just because. we may be killed if we go in now, we have to wait."  
  
Zell stared at him trying to suppress his anger. "So we're just supposed to wait and let Aurora die!" he said hastily.  
  
"No, Zell. we don't wait for her to die, but for her to live. She's a sorceress remember, we've just go to hope that she learns to use her powers. we've got to hope." Irvine said as he turned and looked out the window at the bright orange sky.  
  
________________________________________________________________________ 


	10. 19,20

AUTHORS NOTE:  
  
Thanks again, Selena! I'm really happy that you're reading my story.. Anyway, this is the second last post to this story, then I'll put the name and link of the sequel on the next part!  
  
Chapter Nineteen  
  
Aurora walked slowly down the stairs leading to a long dark corridor, out of the room with the large blue light. (I hope that nobody saw me.) she thought as she remembers closing the door and her invisibility spell stopped working.  
  
She walked slowly and heard behind the door opening and people coming in. Aurora dodged around a corner and kneeled down into the shadows so nobody would see her. "C'mon, this way." she heard somebody whisper and watched for who it was. The footsteps moved closer and stopped right in front of where she was kneeling in the shadows.  
  
Aurora inched backwards slowly and quietly so that she was more hidden and looked to see who it was, it was her father, Quistis and her grandfather. They began to whisper again so Aurora strained her ears to hear.  
  
"Quistis, Laguna. we should split up! We'll find them faster." Her father whispered. "I'll keep going straight this way. Quistis, you go down those stairs up the hall to the left and Dad, you go straight to the right, down the corridor. I have no idea where to look so we have to hurry, when one of us finds them, leave immediately and go out to the ship. At 7:00 bring the three from the ship here! Find the other two of us."  
  
Aurora noticed that Laguna hesitated before nodding. "Be careful." her father whispered again and at that they all drew out their weapons and separated into different directions.  
  
Aurora stood up and stayed in the shadows for a moment and considered where to go. All three of them took the only passage ways that there was to go and she didn't want to be caught in there. (Why am I here? What the hell am I doing?) She thought.  
  
She covered her face with hands and groaned, thinking about what an idiot she was to be there. A moment later she heard something down the hall and decided to leave, it wasn't her place to be in there so she went back up the stairs to the door.  
  
As she reached the top of the stairs she stopped dead and ducked again, into the shadows, two soldiers were at the top. "How the hell did they get there?" she muttered under her harsh breaths. She peeked back into the room but nobody was there anymore, just a large blue light set in the middle of the room, but it was there before.  
  
She stood up and walked into the room, warily, and looked around, all she saw was the door to outside and the door leading into the dark corridor that she had just come from. Aurora tried to go outside but the door was locked, solidly locked, so that nobody could get in or out.  
  
"Oh no! NO!" she whispered frantically while trying to unlock the door, but it wouldn't budge. She turned around and slumped down on the floor and put her arms around her knees. (Why did I do this? I'm so.. Stupid! What am I going to do.? What's going to happen to me?) She thought while some silent tears rolled down her cheeks.  
  
Down the stairs and into the corridor soldiers were heading towards her. Aurora lifted her head quickly and panicked. There was no way out, she was trapped. She stood up and looked around frantically, the soldiers were coming up the stairs now.  
  
Right behind the large blue light she saw something silver glitter so she ran over to it and pulled it upwards, it was a hatch. Through the hatch was stairs leading out of sight. The soldiers were almost at the top of the stairs from the corridor.  
  
"Well, this is It." she murmured as she climbed down the hatch and closed the hatch door with a soft click. She listened as the soldiers talked. "Where are the intruders?" one said in a formal voice. The other muttered something and they took off down the stairs to the dark corridor again.  
  
Aurora let out a long deep breath and looked down the stairs and figured she might as well go, there was no sense in going back up there. She inched down the stairs slowly and saw the bottom and stopped to listen but heard nothing. She continued down the stairs and began walking down the long dimly lit hall. She stopped and heard something else, soldiers were coming from behind her. She ran forwards but stopped dead as she heard soldiers in front of her, they were just around the corner.  
  
Aurora leaned against the wall and closed her eyes. That was it, she gave up. From behind her, on he wall, she felt something move, the wall was gone and a hand went over her mouth and she slipped behind the wall and the wall appeared again.  
  
Aurora looked around frantically but saw nothing but the wall because the person behind her was holding her tightly with their hand on her mouth. "Shhh.. And I'll let go." the person whispered. Aurora stopped moving and the person let go. Aurora turned around and saw someone very familiar dressed in a green soldier's uniform.  
  
"Sirus?" she whispered in a shocked voice, she was glaring at him. Before he could answer Aurora looked over his soldier and noticed a long hallway behind him and tried to run for it but he grabbed her around the waist and swung her back in front of him. He covered her mouth with his hand again as she faced him, his hand holding her wrist so she wouldn't leave.  
  
"Shh! Listen. I'm not going to hurt you. calm down." He hissed and let go of her. Aurora stared at him in disbelief. "You're with Adel! Is that why I saw you in the Garden? You were after me!"  
  
She tried to run again but Sirus grabbed her wrist and pulled her back in front on him. "Stop that! Just listen to me. your in danger." he whispered.  
  
"Oh, and I didn't know that!" she said sarcastically. "Why are you warning me, you're with Adel!"  
  
"No! I'm not with Adel but I should be." he said hastily. "Her hypnotism didn't work on me. I have to strong of a mind, it only really works on weak minded people."  
  
Aurora stared at him, still in disbelief. "Then how come all of these people are hypnotized. how come they can't fight it?" she whispered, Sirus seemed to be pondering this before answering.  
  
"I'm not entirely sure. most of these people were supporters of Adel before anyway, like my father. Adel simply took all of them and their sons - usually their sons are supporters to so they have weak minds towards Adel so she can take them over easily. except me. I don't support her. I never did." He said quickly.  
  
"C'mon, I'm getting you out of here, I know the way." He said and began to pull her but she stopped dead and so did he. "What?" he said still trying to pull her but Aurora remained in her spot, staring at him.  
  
"Why were you at the Garden? How did you get in?" she said with her eyes narrowing.  
  
"We got in through the bottom. There is a hole and when the Garden was moving slow we got on. We were there to get you, your mother and Aunt." he said softly looking down at his feet.  
  
"That's not what I asked, I already knew that. why were YOU at the Garden? If your not hypnotized then why don't you run. how can I trust you?" Aurora said quietly, her eyes boring into his.  
  
"I came to warn you. I know Adel's plan. I couldn't let you get taken away, that's why I saw in the training center. I changed into normal clothes so that the other soldiers wouldn't know." He said while his eyes stared into hers.  
  
"Oh. and you could let my mother and aunt get taken!" she nearly shouted but said it quietly trying to hold in her anger.  
  
"NO! I didn't mean it like that. I didn't get the chance to get to them first. so I went to you. They have a better chance. and if Adel gets you the world won't exist was we know it.!" Sirus whispered.  
  
"What's Adel's plan?" she said quickly. "If you're really not hypnotized then you'll tell me now!" Aurora stared at him, waiting for an answer that seemed to come slowly.  
  
"Adel is going to take your mothers power, then yours. she'll use Ellone's power to get into the minds of all sorceress' and take their powers and there will be no sorceress' left in all time. She'll be able to use your power to take over time and be the only one left, nobody will exist anymore. Once she gets to you she'll kill while taking her power Rinoa then use Ellone and kill her too, but if she can't get you then she can't kill Ellone."  
  
Aurora looked at him, taken aback. she wasn't sure what to say. "What about my mother. she'll be ok, right?" she said after awhile of staring into his eyes but Sirus looked away. "That can't be guaranteed unless your father or someone gets to her before 7:00 when Adel will take Rinoa's power regardless of whether or not she has you in her grasp.  
  
Aurora stared at him. without a word said she took off down the hall, Sirus chased after her and when he caught up instead of stopping her he said, "If your going to save your mother. I'm coming too, I won't let you go alone.and I know where to go!"  
  
Aurora looked at him and kept running until they reached the end of the hall, Aurora looked at her watch and it read 6:45. "Oh no." she muttered while she looked at Sirus. They ran through the doors and down halls and corridors, dodging the sight of soldiers until they reached a solid door, two guards on either side.  
  
She looked at Sirus, panicked on what to do but the next thing she knew Sirus had his gunblade out and killed the soldiers soundlessly. Aurora stared at him, her eyes widening but didn't stop to think they opened the door and inside lay Ellone.  
  
Aurora ran over to her and kneeled beside her, Ellone looked up at Aurora and her eyes widened and then looked at Sirus and her eyes widened even more. "What are you doing here.. Aurora? Why are you with him?" she murmured slowly.  
  
"No time to explain now, but it's ok, we're going to be ok, Aunt Elle. Where's mom?" Aurora said softly as she picked up Ellone and swung Ellone's arm over her shoulder, Sirus helped on the other side.  
  
"I'm not sure. they just took her away, just now." she muttered with her head limp.  
  
Aurora looked at Sirus, she was afraid. "It's ok. Aunt Elle.! We're going to be fine." Aurora said once again as they helped Ellone out of the cell. They walked slowly until they reached a room with large doors. and they opened the door, once they closed it they locked it and heard loud shouting of the soldier's finding Ellone gone.  
  
They turned around and Aurora let out a gasp and let go of Ellone, leaving her with Sirus and ran across the rather large room towards a platform. On it lay and unconscious Rinoa. "Mom!" Aurora cried as she darted towards the platform.  
  
Chapter Twenty  
  
Squall walked warily down the dark corridor, his heart beating heavily and his gunblade drawn. He walked until he met two soldiers standing guard in front of a door.  
  
The soldiers stared at him then tried to jump him but Squall was too fast, even in his age. The soldier's tried to shoot him but Squall blasted them with Ultima and they lay there, dead. Squall stepped over them and entered the room and looked around.  
  
It was Adel's layer. This is where she stayed but she was no longer there, she was gone. Squall was about to leave but stopped when Laguna entered the room.  
  
"Hmm." Laguna said as he looked around then brought his attention to Squall. "Have you found anything?" he said quietly as he walked towards Squall.  
  
"No. I heard shouting about someone missing though, I wasn't sure what or who it was." Squall replied and looked at Laguna thoughtfully. "Have you seen Quistis?"  
  
"Yeah, she isn't too far away from here I don't think. She hasn't found anything either." He said. Squall looked at him and then turned around and they both walked to the far side of the room, everything was so large in there. "So this is Adel's place, huh." Laguna said quietly.  
  
Before Squall said anything they both turned at once and looked to see someone talking boldly. It was Seifer Almasy. "So. long time no see Commander and Mr. President!" he said boldly.  
  
Squall glared at him but said nothing. He knew that it wasn't really Seifer in there, he was hypnotized. "What's the matter. got nothing to say? To afraid it will make you, ALONE!" Seifer snarled at Squall as he approached them.  
  
Something inside Squall exploded and he charged at Seifer but Seifer was expecting this and knocked Squall to the ground, pointing his gunblade at his throat. "I thought age meant experience but I guess not in your case, Squall." He said. He was about to shove his gunblade though Squall's neck but Laguna swiped in and hit Seifer, not with his gun but with his fist.  
  
Squall watched as Seifer stumbled backwards, Laguna tried to hit him again but Seifer was once again to fast. Before Squall had the chance to get to Seifer and stop him, Seifer shoved his long gunblade into Laguna's stomach.  
  
Squall stood up quickly and ran to his father, who lay on the ground. "Get him, Squall." he whispered. "It's going to be ok. you get Adel too.! Don't forget what I told you, You'll never be alone, I'll always be with you." He whispered more faintly, and he closed his eyes. Laguna died.  
  
"No! Dad! Don't die on me.!" Squall whispered with tears rolling down his face.  
  
"Oh. so sad. poor Mr. President died." Came Seifer's voice from behind Squall. "Now stand up and fight like a man."  
  
Squall stood up, tears still rolling down his face. The anger inside him was at a high and he lashed out.  
  
Quistis ran into the room where she heard fighting and saw Seifer and Squall fighting. She ran towards them but Seifer hit her backwards and told her that she'd be next.  
  
"Seifer?" she whispered as she watched them fight and looked over to see Laguna, he lay dead. "No!" she whispered, shaking her head. She wasn't aware of the steady stream of tears running down her cheeks.  
  
She tried to stop the fighting but Seifer repeatedly hit her backwards with his arm. She watched how Squall's face had turned to a fit of rage and Seifer had his smirk intact.  
  
She saw Seifer slice Squall's side heavily, but Squall kept fighting, barely noticing the blood.  
  
Back and forth came the gunblades and spells of fire and ice. She stood up and once again tried to stop the fight but this time Squall yelled and told her to stay back, so she did.  
  
What seemed forever of blades clashing and spells being thrown, Seifer landed to the ground with a thud, at that Squall stuck his gunblade right through Seifers chest.  
  
"Noooo!!!" Quistis cried and ran over to Seifer and kneeled over him. She held his hand tight.  
  
Something flickered in his eyes. Seifer was back. Quistis looked at him sadly as he looked around and saw Laguna lying dead. "No! Please tell me I didn't do that!" he whispered and looked up at Squall who let his gunblade fall to the floor and knelt in front of Seifer.  
  
"I'm so sorry..." he whispered looking at Squall who nodded with more tears rolling down his face. Quistis looked into Seifers eyes and he bored his back. "I. I love. I love you Quistis.!" he whispered and shut his eyes, he grasped her hand tightly and took his other hand and grasped Squall's hand. "I have to tell you. it wasn't me." he murmured.  
  
Quistis nodded, tears rolling down her face leaving tear marks and onto her clothes, Squall nodded too with some fresh tears rolling down his face. Quistis bent her face to his and kissed him. "I love you too, Seifer." She whispered as Seifer shut his eyes again and died.  
  
Quistis stood up, more tears streaming down her face but she wiped them away and looked at Squall who stood up too and said nothing. They silently left the room and headed down the halls until they reached a large room with large doors and tried to get in but it was locked. Quistis looked at Squall who had pulled out his gunblade and used it to slice through the crack where there were locks.  
  
They opened the doors and walked inside, shocked to see what was happening. Quistis looked to see Ellone lying on the floor, a green soldier kneeling over her, it was Sirus. She looked across the room to see Aurora kneeling over Rinoa.  
  
"Rinoa! Aurora! Ellone!" she heard Squall cry and he ran straight over to Aurora and Rinoa. Quistis ran to Sirus and Ellone. "What.? Why.?" she whispered as she looked at Sirus who said quickly, "It's ok. I'm ok. I'm not with them.!"  
  
Quistis brought her attention to Ellone who looked up at Quistis solemnly. "Where's Uncle Laguna?" she whispered. Quistis looked down at her sadly, "Ellone. He's. he's." she began but had to stop, she couldn't even say it, just like she couldn't believe her husband to be was also dead.  
  
"No.!" Ellone whispered as if reading Quistis's mind. "NO!" Quistis looked at her and nodded, Ellone closed her eyes, silent tears flowing down her face. "No. I won't have it, you have to stop this."  
  
The next thing Quistis knew her eyes turned blank. Ellone was using her power. Quistis strained to look but saw nothing, then slowly a picture came through; she was looking through Laguna's eyes. She saw Laguna's fist raise and he hit Seifer. (Laguna! Move back, NOW!) She said through his mind, she knew what was going to happen. (Move back!) She repeated, Laguna heard, she saw through his eyes that he moved, but not quite quick enough, he was still hit, but not deep.  
  
Quistis saw through his eyes Squall stand up and fight Seifer, Laguna lay on the ground, hurt but not dead. She thought for a moment. she could save Seifer if only. (ELLONE! Are you here!)? She said in Laguna's mind. (I'm here.) Ellone said through his mind. (What's going on!) Laguna thought but they ignored him.  
  
(Ellone. Put me in Seifer's mind, I need to save him.!) Quistis said through the mind. There was no answer but everything turned white again and then she was looking through Seifer's eyes. She saw Squall and Seifer battling. She saw herself come in and try to stop it.  
  
(Seifer! Seifer. take control!) She said through his mind. (Quistis? I can't.) he replied while still fighting Squall. (Yes you can. I need you, Seifer. I need you) she said as she noticed Laguna stand up and try to stop the fight too but couldn't.  
  
(I love you Seifer.) She said. (I love you too, Quistis) he said back as Squall came in for a kill hit but Seifer took control and grabbed Squall's wrist to stop him. There was a flash of white light and Quistis was back in her own body, kneeling beside Ellone.  
  
"What's going on?" Ellone asked quietly, not saying anything about what had just happened. Quistis looked at her, then looked to her one side, Seifer was next to her and across the room was Laguna with Squall, Rinoa and Aurora. Quistis saved them.  
  
________________________________________________________________________ 


	11. 21,22

AUTHORS NOTE:  
  
Thanks for the comment, Selena! It really means a lot! I know having both Seifer and Laguna.. Especially Laguna.. Die in one scene was hard to take, and I even intended on leaving them both dead, but I decided against that, being that they're both such critital characters in the story!  
  
Anyway, enjoy the last post to Revolution of Heroes! (don't worry. there's a sequel!)  
  
Chapter Twenty-One- The Final Stand  
  
Seifer kneeled beside Quistis; they stared down at the weak Ellone that lay limp on the floor, barely strong enough to stay awake, another boy he didn't know was with him. Seifer lifted his head and looked across the room at where Squall was, with Laguna, Aurora and Rinoa who was just as weak as Ellone.  
  
He stood up and began to walk towards Squall, to see if Rinoa was ok but slowed down and listened intently. there was commotion outside the doors. Just as he turned to see the doors burst open and several green soldiers filed in, seizing Ellone and Quistis, and knocked out the young boy.  
  
Seifer ran over, fast as he could, and punched the soldier holding Quistis then the soldier with Ellone, knocking both to the ground. Several soldiers jumped him and knocked him over, out of the corner of his eye he saw three familiar people come into the room.  
  
He shook off the soldiers and pulled out his gunblade, and swung it at anyone near him furiously. He noticed that Squall and Laguna had begun to run over, leaving Rinoa and another girl, he wasn't sure whom, alone.  
  
"Squall. stay with Rinoa and. is that your daughter.?" he yelled and saw that Squall summoned Laguna and said something he couldn't hear and Laguna ran back over to the to girls. "Yes, that's my daughter, Aurora." He yelled as he ran to fight some soldiers.  
  
More soldiers jumped him and he was once again knocked to the ground, he looked up to see the three familiar people who arrived, Zell, Selphie and Irvine but someone else was with them, a young girl.  
  
He lay on the ground, unable to get up as Selphie and Irvine began fighting the green soldiers, magic spells and weapon flashes went back and forth as Zell came straight to Seifer and pulled off the soldiers, knocked them out and pulled him up.  
  
Instead of joining him, Seifer noticed that Zell stepped back and looked ready to fight. "Seifer?" he said warily. "Yeah. it's me, it's ok. I'm not hypnotized anymore." Seifer said quickly and saw that Zell didn't seem to believe him. "How can I be sure. you could just be saying that.!"  
  
Seifer gave him a funny look, "You know it's me. Chicken-wuss." He said while smirking and Zell frowned but smirked back a bit, "Jerk!".  
  
Seifer turned and began battling off soldiers around him. He threw several Firaga spells at them along with his powerful physical attacks with his gunblade along side Zell's fighting skills with his fists and his numerous Thundara spells.  
  
It seemed as if the soldiers just kept coming and wouldn't stop, it became hard to fight and he noticed Quistis slowing down and her whip attacks weren't causing as much damage. He found himself protecting her from back- attacks several times.  
  
After awhile more of killing the on-coming soldiers it became too much, there was at least 100 soldiers to the six of them, Seifer, Squall, Zell, Selphie, Irvine and Quistis. The soldiers had them surrounded, along with Ellone, Rinoa, Aurora and the young girl across the room; they were also surrounded.  
  
Just as they were about to admit defeat the soldiers stopped closing in, they began to back off but remained at the sides of the room, as if expecting something big to come. Just as the six began to walk towards Laguna and the other three the doors beside them opened and Sorceress Adel came in, glowering down at them all.  
  
Seifer stopped so did the rest of them except Squall who remained inching forward and was gathering speed quickly. Seifer looked at Adel; she had put her attention on to Rinoa. Seifer looked back down at Squall, he was nearly there, he was now running but Seifer heard a swipe and a thud on the wall.  
  
Seifer looked and saw that Laguna had stepped forward but Adel swiped her hand with such force he flew backward at the wall and landed on the ground with a thud, blood coming down from the back of his head, he was knocked out cold.  
  
He looked back at Adel, she was moving rapidly towards the platform were Rinoa was and stopped, a glowering smirk crossed her face as she picked up Rinoa by the neck. In her one hand was Rinoa and she used her other to blast energy at Aurora and the unknown girl who stepped forward.  
  
Seifer started after Squall, he knew something was going to happen and just as Squall reached Adel another blast of energy came from her hand and hit Squall so hard it threw him back so far he hit Seifer and knocked him to the ground.  
  
Seifer stood up and helped up Squall, he looked around to see where Selphie, Zell, Quistis and Irvine had gone to; Selphie and Irvine had gone over to Laguna and Quistis and Zell ran towards Aurora and the other girl so Seifer followed them, leaving Squall to run at Adel.  
  
Seifer arrived next to Zell, who was getting Aurora and the other girl to follow him, and they did willingly but Adel noticed and blasted more energy at Quistis and Zell, but hesitated when she placed her mean eyes on Seifer.  
  
"You. you traitor. you will die!" she hissed and several beams that were bright red hit Seifer and threw him backwards about 50 feet, but didn't kill him. Seifer tried to stand up but Adel was moving closer and blasted him with more energy, leaving him squirming around on the ground in pain.  
  
Faintly in the distance he heard the faint cries of Quistis, who was running towards him screaming for Adel to stop but the power didn't waver, it continued harsh as ever. The next thing he knew Adel was screaming out in pain and dropped Rinoa with a bang on the floor, Squall was attacking her.  
  
With much effort Seifer sat up right but nearly fell over again as Quistis tackled him with a hug. He looked at Adel and Squall in horror as he realized what was going to happen. "Squall, NO!" he yelled, but it was to late. Adel blasted him at least 100 feet backwards and 50 feet in the air, Squall lay either unconscious or dead on the floor, it was hard to tell.  
  
Seifer stood up with the help of Quistis but there was no way to stop what was happening, they stood and watched helplessly as Rinoa tried to blast Adel but it only caused a bit of a burn on her back. "Let's get this done!" Adel hissed at Rinoa as she once again lifted her up in the air.  
  
"No! She's gonna die. you have to stop this!" Seifer heard Aurora scream, but she was too helpless as she tried to run at Adel but Zell held her back and they tried to open the door but it was bolted shut by the several green soldiers had filed out while this was all happening.  
  
A burst of purplish-blue beams erupted from Adel, bursting straight up and through the ceiling leaving a large whole in the roof. Aurora watched sadly as her mother hung limply from Adel's grasp as a dome of whitish energy blasted from around them leaving them consumed together in the dome.  
  
A white streak of light attached Adel's eyes with her mothers, and a bead of red energy traveled slowly through it, turned the beam red as it went. Aurora looked in horror as Adel let go of Rinoa but she remained there, floating in mid air, attached by the beam of energy.  
  
As the beam of red energy reached her mothers eyes, Rinoa's hair flared out wards and the beam of energy wavered then disappeared. Her mother hung in mid-air for a moment or so but suddenly blue energy flowed from her mother's body into Adel's and Rinoa dropped to the floor.  
  
The white dome was gone, so was the purplish- blue light, all that was left was Adel, standing there, smirking as she looked at Rinoa heaped on the floor.  
  
"Mom!" Aurora screamed and ran over to her mother's side, not leaving Zell anytime to stop her, at that Adel's face twisted into a huge smile as she saw Aurora, right there in front of her.  
  
"Aurora!" she heard Quistis scream from beside Seifer. Aurora looked up and saw Adel reached towards her, the smile even wider, Aurora tried to run but Adel caught her around the waist and lifted her into the air, and then held her by the neck.  
  
"No." she whispered as the purplish blue light came out from Adel again and the white dome appeared. "Yes" Adel smiled even wider, and the white streak of energy attached their eyes.  
  
Aurora was confused, it was like nobody was even there anymore. It seemed like it was just her and Adel. (No!) She thought as the red bead of energy began to pass through the white energy beam.  
  
(I'm not going to die. No way, I'm going to live!) She thought but now all she could see was the red bead. "I'm going to live" she blurted out and as she did that a green bead of light came from her eyes so fast it blasted the red bead backwards and went into Adel's eyes.  
  
Aurora watched Adel let go and swayed back and forth, leaving Aurora hanging in mid air. Suddenly beams of red energy from Adel streamed into Aurora's body, and Adel swayed back and forth. "I'll be back. I promise." She hissed before disappearing into thin air with a burst of red light.  
  
Aurora landed on the ground with a thud next to her mother. Without thinking twice about her painful fall Aurora crawled a few feet right to her mother and kneeled over her, tear drops falling off her face onto Rinoa's.  
  
"Mom! MOM! Please don't be dead. please.!" she whispered. Aurora lay her head next to Rinoa as everyone ran over. She quickly lifted her head, Rinoa was stirring; she wasn't dead.  
  
Aurora looked at her, shocked but happy and hugged her so tight that Rinoa had to push her off a bit as she sat up and looked around; Quistis and Seifer had wobbled over, Quistis hugging Seifer tightly; Selphie and Irvine kneeled over her. Zell and another girl right behind her and Squall had limped over, and was kneeling right in front of her, smirking with Laguna right behind him. Sirus had wakened up from being knocked out and was running over to join them.  
  
"Are you guys all right?" Squall whispered, looking at Aurora then to Rinoa. They both nodded quickly and smiled a bit. Aurora looked up at the huge hole in the ceiling and out into the starlit sky, the big bright moon shone brightly done into the huge room.  
  
ONE MONTH LATER  
  
Quistis stood on the deck of her office in the garden, looking at the glittering stars, shining brightly in the blackened sky. She sighed while thinking about the recent events that had taken place only a month earlier.  
  
After Aurora had received Adel's powers she unknowingly got her mothers too. Fortunately they were able to devise a way in which Rinoa could get her powers from Aurora. Squall, Rinoa and Aurora had resided in Balamb instead of going back to Winhill. They bought a house near Zell and his wife.  
  
Zell had gone back to his wife happily, Irvine and Selphie remained here at the Garden since the events. Laguna, Kiros and Ward went back to Esthar to sort out the city that was under chaos. Sirus remained at the garden to become a SeeD.  
  
Seifer stayed at the Garden with Quistis who made him the Headmaster along with her being the headmistress, it was a partnership. A few weeks before Seifer and Quistis started plans for their wedding.  
  
Seifer walked out onto the balcony of their office to join Quistis. He put his arm around her waist and cuddled next to her. He looked up at the moon and at the stars then down to Quistis.  
  
"You know. I never would have thought." he began but Quistis finished his sentence. ".That this would ever happen for us!" she giggled.  
  
Seifer smiled, "Tomorrow's a big day, isn't it." he said softly into her ear.  
  
"I know. a big day. and I can't wait!" she said happily.  
  
They both smiled and kissed, while they watched the moon go higher into the sky as the night hours deepened.  
  
Chapter Twenty-Two: The Wedding  
  
Quistis awoke with a start as she heard loud knocking at the door; she looked at her clock it read 8:00. She looked around, her and Seifer had fallen asleep on one of the office sofas together while they talked the previous night.  
  
"Quisty!" she heard Selphie say from outside. "Seifer!" Quistis stood up and walked over to the door and opened it, Selphie was outside looking excited. "C'mon. C'mon. we have to." she stopped as she looked at Quistis and giggled.  
  
"Hahaha. your hairs a mess! You've gotta go get ready, C'mon!" she said excitedly. Quistis laughed a little and was shocked when she felt and an arm go around her shoulder, Seifer had awoken. "Your awake! You've gotta get ready too, Squall, Irvine and Zell are waiting for you!"  
  
Quistis smiled and told Seifer to go ahead and he left, "See you in awhile!" he said brightly. Quistis turned around and headed back into her office with Selphie. "Let's get going! The wedding starts in four hours!" Selphie exclaimed.  
  
Quistis stopped, "Where's Rinoa and Aurora?" she said as Selphie walked over to her closet and pulled out her wedding gown. "They'll be here in a while, they're in the ballroom right now helping, at 10 they'll come and Zell and Irvine will take over." Selphie said hastily. "Now, let's get ready!"  
  
Squall sat next to Irvine and Zell in the dormitory's awaiting Seifer's arrival, they had to get him ready! "Wow. Quisty and Seifer. I never would of thought them too." Zell exasperated.  
  
Squall smiled lightly, "I think its great!" he said as Zell nodded.  
  
"You know, when we were teenagers, I had a crush on her." Zell said as if drifting off into oblivion.  
  
"Hmm, If I had known that. I wouldn't have been so nice to you!" said a voice from behind them. Squall turned around and smiled, Seifer had arrived and was also smiling brightly.  
  
Squall looked back at Irvine, who was doubled over laughing and to Zell whose face flushed a bright red.  
  
Squall stood up and walked over to the dorm room and opened it, the other three followed and they began to get ready for a big day!  
  
After awhile Irvine and Zell left to go and help in the ballroom with food and such leaving Squall and Seifer together. "You know, I never would have thought we'd get along." Seifer said happily. "Who says were are!" Squall said jokingly and smiled while they laughed, thinking about the times when they used to be enemies.  
  
A FEW HOURS LATER  
  
The ballroom was covered in chairs for seating, the sunlight shone through the glass ceiling. Tables were pushed off to the sides, flowers were everywhere in all colors. People were beginning to fill the ballroom to see the wedding.  
  
Zell stood with Irvine on the slightly raised white platform watching everyone fill in. They were dressed in their old styled SeeD uniforms, Irvine not being a former SeeD dressed that way anyway.  
  
He watched as Rinoa, Selphie and Aurora came in wearing light fuchsia gowns that hung loosely to the ground. Each had their hair tied back tightly with a pink flower at the back, very elegant.  
  
"Oh la la!" Selphie said as she saw Irvine who replied, "Oh la yourself, you guys look great" and they all glowed. Soon the ballroom was full, Irvine and Zell stood on one side of the white platform and awaited the time when Seifer would come and the girls would graze down the long aisle.  
  
Zell saw Squall come in quickly accompanied by Seifer and Laguna, Seifer stood next to Zell, closer to the middle while Squall explained that since Quisty didn't have a father that Laguna would walk her down the aisle and also he would be performing the actual ceremony.  
  
Zell moved over and Squall squeezed between him and Seifer who was glowing with happiness as he awaited his bride and Laguna walked quickly back down the aisle to wait for Quistis.  
  
A soft music began and everyone looked backwards to see when the girls would come down the aisle. First was Aurora, she walked slowly, a smile was spread across her delicate features as her long dress swished the floor.  
  
Next was Selphie, who also looked very happy and she came down the aisle very quickly, she looked kind of embarrassed by the look of her face, she never seemed to like walking down aisles. The last bridesmaid, Rinoa came slowly down the aisle, her face had a small smirk as she looked up at Squall. He could tell they were thinking about their own wedding.  
  
The soft music changed. Laguna and Quistis appeared. Quistis looked amazing; her hair hung loosely around her shoulders, and she had small white flowers on the top of her hair with a long trailing white veil behind it. Her dress flowed around her, the sleeves were silk and just a little transparent, and her gown was covered with lace and she carried a bouquet of white flowers.  
  
Zell looked sideways at Seifer who looked absolutely drowned in happiness as he laid his eyes on Quistis; his smile grew wider with every step she took. At last they reached the platform and Laguna faced them, Seifer took Quistis's hand and they stood in front of him.  
  
Quistis looked at Seifer with much happiness, then back to Laguna who started the ceremony right away then back into Seifer's eyes and smiled. It seemed like Laguna's voice had disappeared, like it was only the two of them they're together holding hands, it was true love.  
  
At last she snapped out of it when someone coughed, just as Laguna asked for their vows. Quistis started.  
  
(Even when you were a trouble making student there was still something about you. I wasn't sure what. but I just loved you, and now look where we are. I hope that we can spend the rest of out lives together happily and I love you with all of my heart.) She said and everyone awed them, then Seifer started his.  
  
(When we were kids, I had a crush on you. when we were teenager's. I had a crush on you and loved you. Even when I was taken over by the sorceress, something inside me still loved you, no matter how evil I may have been. I still loved you and I always will and I know that you're the only one for me.) He said. Quistis smiled and some tears rolled down her face, she was finally going to be happy.  
  
Quistis stared at Seifer, then looked down at the front row. Kiros, Ward and Ellone all sat together next to Dawn, Sirus and Clarissa (Zell's wife) they all looked so happy. Quistis listened as Laguna finished and told them they could kiss, so they did and then walked back down the aisle and out of the ballroom.  
  
Squall kissed Rinoa on the cheek and hugged Aurora; they stood up on the platform for a moment watching everyone before helping out with moving all the chairs so that the ballroom dance could begin after the mid-day feast. They timed it so that the dance would begin at sunset.  
  
The feast began; tables were placed all around the ballroom floor leaving the platform with a table set for ten; Quistis, Seifer, Squall, Rinoa, Irvine, Zell, Clarissa (his wife), Selphie, Aurora and Sirus.  
  
Squall, Rinoa, Aurora, Zell, Clarissa, Selphie and Irvine all sat down. Sirus, Seifer and Quistis joined them. Plates of delicious meats and veggies were served followed by plates of desserts that filled up everyone. After the long feast the sun was beginning to set and people were beginning to clear off leaving room for the ballroom dance.  
  
Squall walked over to a nearby table where Laguna, Kiros, Ward, Nida and Ellone all sat together. "You guys staying for the ball?" he said but they shook their heads. "Sorry. gotta get back!"  
  
"Oh. thank-you for coming." Squall said quietly, he hoped that they'd stay but they couldn't. They all said their good-byes and left.  
  
The dance was beginning with Quistis and Seifer grazing the dance floor alone, Squall leaned against the wall looking around and saw Rinoa coming over to him, he smiled as she stopped right in front of him.  
  
"You're the best looking guy here!" she said playfully. Squall just smiled. "Dance with me." She continued but Squall just smiled at her. "Oh, let me guess, you only dance with someone you like." She said still playfully.  
  
"You're going to like me! You're going to like me!" she giggled and Squall stared at her happily. "I can't dance!" he said as he decided to play along. "Oh come on, You'll be fine. I can't go on the dance floor alone!" she said as she pulled him onto the dance floor with people following and soon the dance floor was full.  
  
They danced along happily, thinking about the first time they met and just as the music slowed down fire works blasted off into the sky and Squall smiled, thinking about how much this was like when they were young.  
  
Sirus sat beside Aurora, debating in his mind whether or not he should ask her to dance. (I should. NO. Yes.) then he said, "A.Aurora. do you want to dance?"  
  
He looked at her, thinking about what a coward he was but instead of her refusing like he'd thought she smiled and took up his hand. "I thought you'd never ask!" she said excitedly as they got onto the dance floor and began to dance.  
  
"I'm sorry." he said.  
  
"For what?" she said confusedly.  
  
"Well, you know. last month. I was, you know." he began but Aurora put a finger to his lips, "Don't worry." She said simply and the danced some more in silence.  
  
A slow song came on, it was 'Eyes on Me' and Sirus was ready to keep dancing but Aurora backed off a bit and began to walk off but Sirus grabbed her hand lightly and she turned around, it looked like a few tears were rolling down her face.  
  
"What is it?" he asked while frowning and she looked at him sadly. "It's just. this song. The first time a boy told me he loved me it was to this song. then he found out what I really was and." She stopped.  
  
Sirus stared at her, mad at who-ever this stupid guy was. "You know. if he was afraid of that then he didn't love you. anyone who really loves you wouldn't care about a silly thing like that!" he said softly and this seemed to make Aurora feel a little better and she began to dance with him again.  
  
"Aurora. would you ever consider going out with me or something.." He said, regretting it right away when he remembered that this wasn't a good time for her but she smiled anyway. "Y...Yes. I would like that, Sirus." She said softly.  
  
After she said that something happened, he wasn't sure what but her eyes turned black, her hair flared out breaking her perfect hairdue and it turned black too. Sirus held onto her, not knowing what to do, and Aurora swung her head back up and looked at Sirus before throwing him to the ground.  
  
"Aurora?" he said with his voice wavering and his eyes widening. "No. Not Aurora, you little fool. Adel!" she said in a dry harsh voice. Sirus stared at her, everyone was gathering around and her parents rushed over, shocked to see what was happening, they tried to get to her but she blasted them away.  
  
"I told her I'd be back, that little girl." said the deep harsh voice again, then she cackled, her body raised into the air and floated out the doors. Sirus looked up at her parents and are at everyone else, he wasn't the only that was dumbstruck on what just happened.  
  
THE END UNTIL NEXT TIME  
  
LOL! Sorry about the cliff hanger, I just had to do it! Well, now that I feel bad, I've decided to have the first installment of Revolution of Heroes 2: The Fate of Love posted for those of you who fear not knowing what happens next! Check out this address:  
  
for the next story. it should be on my list of stories (sorry I didn't post the actual link but I couldn't get into my story)  
  
Anyway, I do hope you enjoyed it! 


End file.
